Everyone has there surprise
by BaLLin BaBi GrL
Summary: Theres a new girl that comes to degrassi and she surprises everyone with her skills in a certain sport...exspecially sean. I may change the rating to R i haven't decided yet
1. The new girl

Thank you to degrassilover, shes helped me sooo much with  
  
all of this and is still helping me. And thank you to everyone who reveiewed. also this is a work in process its being rewritten and also is not even close to being finished.  
  
The new girl  
  
Lyssa walks up to the school her long light brown hair flowing down her back, her blue green eyes glittering as the sun hit her face. She walked through the doors of Degrassi Community School.  
  
"Here goes nothing." She says to her self.  
  
She walks in and starts to look for the principles office, when she finds it she is greeted by the secretary.  
  
In the hallway Jay and Sean see Lyssa for the first time, as she walked to the principles office.  
  
"Whoa who is that?" Sean asked  
  
"I don't know never seen her before, but damn she looks good!" Jay exclaims  
  
"Yea well you have a girl."  
  
"So that don't me I can't look, so you going to try and talk to her?"  
  
"I don't even know the girl yet let me find out something about her before I decide to try and get with her."  
  
"True"  
  
Back in the principles office Lyssa talks to the secretary.  
  
"Hi my name is Alyssa Torney, I just transferred here can you tell me where I should go?" Lyssa asked.  
  
"Sure Alyssa." The secretary responded while searching in a drawer.  
  
"Just call me Lyssa," Lyssa said a smirk growing on her face.  
  
"Fine Lyssa, if you would just take a seat right here Mr. Raditch will see you in a moment"  
  
"Thanks." Lyssa says sitting down, knowing there is a long wait ahead of her.  
  
"I wonder if they have a girls basketball team? There better be or else there going to have to deal with a girl on the boys team" Lyssa asked herself, a smile started to appear on her face.  
  
Lyssa looked up to see a man with brown hair and a beard approaching her.  
  
"You must be Alyssa." Mr. Raditch greeted.  
  
"Call me Lyssa."   
  
"Okay Lyssa, I'm Mr. Raditch I will be your principle for the next four years."  
  
"Okay, but I have one quick question before we start."  
  
"Sure, whats on your mind?"  
  
"Do you have a girl's basketball team?"   
  
"No unfortunately we don't."   
  
"Well then don't be surprised when I tryout for the boys basketball team." Lyssa remarked with an attitude.  
  
"Well I'm sorry to have to tell you this but you're not allowed to try out for the boy's team."  
  
Lyssa smiles very brightly and looks up and laughs.  
  
"That's what you think."  
  
"Excuse me, respect is a very big thing here at Degrassi. So would you like to tell me what you mean by your last comment?" Mr. Raditch asked anger growing inside of him.  
  
"What I mean Mr. Raditch is, section number nine states that girls must have equal rights to sports as boys. In other words no girl's team then I'm allowed to try out for the boy's team and if you don't let me I will be more than happy to bring it to court. Did I mention that my best friends mom from New York is and attorney? And would be more than happy to travel out here and bring this case to court!"  
  
"Well I was unaware about that but now I know and I will tell Coach Armstrong that you will be needing a permission slip and a medical form."  
  
"Thank you, I appreciate it. By the way don't put me on the team because I'm the only girl trying out I want everything to be equal and I mean everything. Can I go to class now?" Lyssa asked standing up.  
  
"Yes, pick up your schedule from my secretary." Mr. Raditch said leaing.  
  
Lyssa walks out of the office and looks at her schedule.   
  
"Media immersion, okay now where is that?" She asked herself.   
  
"Finally" she thought as she saw the MI room.   
  
She slowly started to walk into the room and she started to look around, she sees a pretty Spanish girl with black curly hair talking to a tall blonde girl next to her. She looks around and sees one guy who caught her eye, he was wearing a black hoody with a white tank top under it.   
  
"He's cute" she thought.   
  
She spaced out on him for a minute thinking about it until she heard someone ask her if they could help her. Lyssa then realized she was still standing in front of the door and started walking up to the teacher.  
  
"Yea I'm Lyssa I'm new here and my program says I have this class now."  
  
"Well hi Lyssa, I'm Mr. Simpson you can take a seat right over there next to Sean. Sean raise your hand so Lyssa knows who you are." Mr. Simpson explained.  
  
Sean looks up and pauses for a second.  
  
"Didn't I just see her when I was with Jay; wow he was right she does look good?" Sean asked himself  
  
"Sean raise your hand."  
  
Lyssa smiled to herself when she caught Sean staring at her. She wasn't the only one who noticed.   
  
While Mr. Simpson was talking Emma was talking to Manny.   
  
"Hey Manny who's that?" Emma asked in a whisper.  
  
"Don't know I've never seen her before she must be new. Wow She's pretty. I wonder if she's going to try out for spirit squad?" Manny answered in a question.  
  
"Not every pretty girl likes to cheer on guys. But your not the only one who noticed that she is pretty." Emma said as she pointed at Sean staring at the new girl  
  
Manny and Emma smiled at each other and went back to work.  
  
Mean while, Sean finally raised his hand and Lyssa started to walk over to him so she could sit down.  
  
"What's up, I'm Sean." Sean greeted looking up at her.  
  
"I know." Lyssa replied sitting down next to him.  
  
"How?"  
  
"The teacher… um Mr. Simpson just said it, like three times."  
  
"Oh yea...." he laughs. "So what's your name?"   
  
"Its Lyssa."  
  
"Cool so your new here? Where did you live before you moved here?" Sean asked.  
  
"New York City." Lyssa replied.  
  
"Did you like it?"  
  
"Yea it was great."   
  
Bell rings  
  
"Well I gotta go find my next class. I'll talk to another time." Lyssa says getting up with a smile and leaving for her next class. 


	2. Lunch

Lunch  
  
It was Tuesday and it had been two weeks since Lyssa First came to the Degrassi. She made lots of friends and was starting to like it there. The basketball tryouts were in three days and she couldn't wait. She was sitting at lunch with two of her friends Paige, and Jimmy. She noticed Sean walk into the lunchroom she couldn't help but stare, she was really starting to like him. But what she didn't know is he was really starting to like her too.   
  
So what are you doing Friday? Paige asked Lyssa.  
  
Lyssa was to busy looking at Sean to notice that Paige had said anything.  
  
  
  
HELLO! Earth to Lyssa. Paige said sounding a little annoyed.  
  
Huh, what? Lyssa said snapping out of her daze.  
  
What were you looking at?  
  
What? Oh nothing. What were you saying?  
  
I said, what are you doing Friday?  
  
I have to stay after school for tryouts, but then I'm free.  
  
So you finally decided to come and tryout for spirit squad? Paige asked, with a big smile on her face.  
  
Yea right...you wish! she replied with a sarcastic tone in her voice. And Paige slowly turned her smile into a frown.  
  
The only other tryouts I can think of are the boy's basketball tryouts. Jimmy said sounding a little confused.  
  
Yea those are the tryouts I'm talking about.  
  
But thats the BOYS basketball team, we don't have a girls team. Paige said looking at her funny.  
  
So? Whats your point?  
  
Hun I hate to break it to you but you're a girl. Paige said, laughing own at her comment, she said it like she was talking to someone stupid and tryed to make it as clear as possible.  
  
Everyone started to laugh at paiges comment, but Lyssa cut them off.  
  
Yea I know. But there is something in the Constitution saying that if they dont let me tryout.  
  
Ooh,so wait you get to play with the boys while I have to watch and cheer on the sidelines, that's so unfair. paige started to whine.  
  
Okay first of all I haven't made the team yet, second its not that simple, you get to watch and cheer on your friends right? While I have work on my skill, know the game and have the skill to play with the guys. Which also means I have to practice constantly and run almost everyday, Just to get hot and sweaty to play a game I've been playing most of my life. (Lyssa takes a deep breath) just so i can keep up with them. Not my idea of lucky, but i have to make sacrifices to play the sport that I love. Not to mention you get to wear really cute cheerleader uniforms, while I have to where the basketball uniform and a sports bra while running around and playing basketball.(Spinner and Jimmy Look at each other and smile, then mouth to eachother sports bra yes! But only so the two of them saw. Lyssa was to busy talking and Paige was to busy listening.) and dont even get me started about how guys won't even look at me after a game exspecially if my team one, they dont want to go out with some tom boy. She replied with a confident tone in her voice.  
  
Wow, when you put it that way im glad I get to be head cheerleader. BUt after tryouts you definetly have to come over so we can go shopping.  
  
I'm glad you see it my way, why do I have to go shopping?  
  
There's a party on Saturday and I have to get something to where, and so do you.  
  
What party? When is it and where? You wanna tell me whats going on?  
  
Okay, Jimmy's parents are going away on Thursday for the four days, and he decided he was gonna throw a party on saturday.  
  
So why are you telling me now? Why didn't you tell me earlier? she said getting a little annoyed, being that last one to hear about the party.  
  
Because he just told me last period and your in a grade lower then us so we couldn't tell you until now.  
  
Makes sense. Lyssa said sounding relieved.  
  
Meanwhile while Lyssa is talking to Paige and Jimmy. Sean was talking to Jay.   
  
Stop staring! Jay said when he notice sean wasn't paying attention to a word he was saying.  
  
What? I wasn't staring, Sean said getting annoyed.  
  
Yea wutever...so did you talk to her yet?  
  
Yea shes in my MI class.  
  
And...what happened. he said pushing Sean in the shoulder.  
  
And nothing.  
  
So are you feeling her, is she feeling you?  
  
I'm feeling her but I don't know what she thinks of me.  
  
Well in that case, let me go and find out.  
  
Jay no!  
  
But it was to late, Jay already started to walk away.  
  
Fuck, I'm going to kill him.  
  
Jay walked up to Lyssa.  
  
Hey, your name's Lyssa right? he said as he pointed towards her.  
  
Who wants to know? she replied with an attitude  
  
How cute shes giving me an attitude. he said while laughing.  
  
What do u want? she said giving him more attitude this time.  
  
I need to talk to you about something.  
  
About what, she replied getting annoyed.  
  
Come here and I might tell you.  
  
You came up to me to talk to me and your telling me you might tell me, no your gonna tell me and your gonna tell me now. she said getting into his face.  
  
I under estimated you. He said with a smirk starting to grow on his face.  
  
I just don't put up with peoples bullshit. You don't even know me and your trying to act cute, I don't play your stupid little games so if u wanna talk then talk...if not don't waste my time. She said getting up walking away. Jay followed her.  
  
Look I didnt mean to get you mad but I didn't want to talk to you in front of your friends, they dont know me to well and dont like my reputation.  
  
I know, they warned me about you. But I dont judge people I dont know. Where I used to live people judged me on the stupid things I did and my rep, but that wasn't me at all, okay maybe it was but they still didnt have a right to jugde me and I don't do to other people what i dont want done to me.  
  
Sound's good to me. So anyway I know someone who likes you. I wanted to know if you like them back.  
  
Why didn't he come up to me?  
  
Well I kind of came here without asking.  
  
So he doesnt know your over here talking about him with me?  
  
No, see he know's I'm here he's just not to happy about it. He said laughing a little.   
  
Okay, who is it?  
  
Its Sean Cameron. he said looking at her waiting to see what she was going to say.  
  
Tell him to ask me and maybe I'll tell him. She said trying to keep a big smile from her face, but she couldnt help it and a huge smile grew on her face.  
  
I'll take that as a yes but I wont tell him, But I will tell him to talk to you and find out for himself.  
  
Thanks. Look i have to get back to my friends before they start asking questions, I'll see you around. She said as she started to walk away.  
  
Hey Lyssa, he said grabbing her arm. You should hang out with us one day.  
  
Yea I might take you up on that offer, she said smiling at him and walked back to Paige and Jimmy.  
  
She really is pretty he said to himself as he started to walk back toward's Sean. Meanwhile Lyssa sat down next to Paige.  
  
So what did he want to talk about, Paige asked suspicously.  
  
Nothing, it was no big deal.  
  
The bell rang and Lyssa got up quickly so Paige couldn't ask anymore questions. 


	3. The talk

The talk  
  
It was Wednsday and Alyssa was sitting next to Sean in her Media Immersion class. Mr. Simpson walked in and sat at his desk, he put his head up and greeted the class.  
  
Hello everyone, I want you to put everything away, we have a pop quiz.  
  
Great, there is no way im going to pass this quiz. Lyssa said annoyed while she put everything away.  
  
Me either. Sean replied.  
  
Hey what are you doing at lunch today? she asked him.  
  
Probably sitting with Jay and Towers, you.  
  
Same.  
  
Really? Why aren't you sitting with Paige and all of them.  
  
I don't feel like it, do you have a problem with me sitting with you? she asked annoyed at Seans question.  
  
No,no its just you always sit with paige. He said defensively.  
  
Whatever.  
  
Lyssa, Sean is there something you would like to share with the class. Mr. Simpson asked, while he glared at them.  
  
No Mr. Simpson. They both said in unision, as they turned towards their computer.  
  
The rest of the class went pretty fast. Lunch came in no time. Paige walked up to Lyssa.  
  
Hey hun, whats up. She asked as she walked up to Lyssa.  
  
Nothing, hey I was wondering if you would get mad at me if I didn't sit with you at lunch today. She asked looking at Paige.  
  
No its okay, can I ask why your not sitting with us today though.  
  
Well I thought I would sit with Sean today.  
  
Cameron? She stopped for a minute but then started walking again.  
  
Yea, you know him? She asked curiously.  
  
Yea he's really cute, he got into a fight with Jimmy a few years ago, but there cool now.  
  
I know he's cute, Jimmy wouldnt be mad that I'm sitting with him right? Lyssa asked as they walked into to the cafeteria.  
  
No he won't be mad, like I said there cool now. Wait do I sense a crush coming? Paige said enthusiastically.  
  
Maybe, I don't know. She said blushing a little.  
  
Well I think he's waiting for you. she said pointing towards Sean who was leaning against the wall by the door.  
  
I guess so. I'll see you later okay. With that Lyssa walked up to Sean.  
  
Hey, waiting for someone?  
  
Yea you, what took you so long. He said playfully.  
  
Sorry I was talking to Paige.  
  
Its okay. They started to walk towards the table where Jay and Towers were sitting.  
  
So I see you two are getting along. Jay said as they walked up and sat down at the table.  
  
Yea Sean mumbled. And started to eat his lunch.  
  
Lyssa was sitting imbetween Jay and Sean. She started to talk Jay.  
  
I told you I would take you up on your offer.  
  
I knew you would I just didnt think it would be so soon, so how is everything going with Sean? He said so only Lyssa could here him.  
  
Good, I'm really starting to like him alot.  
  
Really, that's good beacause I think he feels the same way.  
  
Why do you say that?  
  
Well I can see it in his eye's when he looks at you.  
  
Bell rings and everyone started to go to class. Sean was walking with Lyssa and they were talking.  
  
  
  
So what are you doing after school? Sean asked.  
  
Nothing that i know of, why?  
  
I was wondering if you maybe wanted to hang out.  
  
Lyssa just nodded and smiled, as she walked into the girls locker room so she could change for gym. 


	4. Impressive

Impressive  
  
Lyssa got dressed fast and walked into the gym. Mr. Armstrong walked out with a couple of basketballs in is hands.  
  
Listen up, this semester we are playing basketball. I will pick two captains for today and you will be split up into two teams.  
  
Most of the girls start to groan, I don't want to play basketball. Finally something I'm good at Lyssa said to herself.  
  
Okay for captains I'm going to choose one boy one girl. Marco you're the boys captain, Lyssa you're the girls. Remember the teams are coed and you can pick whoever you want. Lyssa you have first pick.  
  
Okay I pick Jimmy. She said, looking at Jimmy  
  
I pick Kevin. Said Marco who was now looking at Lyssa.  
  
Spinner.  
  
Chris.  
  
Manny.  
  
Terri.  
  
Emma.  
  
Liberty.  
  
Danny.  
  
Jared.  
  
Okay we have our teams, lets see what you got.  
  
Okay I'm going to run the point with Jimmy, we will switch of with shooting guard and point guard. Spinner your gonna  
  
be our center. Emma your at power forward. Manny small forward. Everybody got it? she said to her team.  
  
Whats a power forward?  
  
Points to the spot that Emma will stand.  
  
  
  
We finally get to see her play. Spinner said to Jimmy quietly.  
  
Yea, but she seems to know the game pretty well.  
  
Everyone walks onto the court Spinner and Kevin are jumping. Lyssa gets the possesion and starts to bring up the ball, Marco is defending her she crosses over and drives past him and passes the ball to Jimmy, she cuts to the basket and take the lay-up. ItS GOOD! Everyone is surprised at what just happened.  
  
I have a feeling she is going to make the team. Jimmy said to Spinner.  
  
I think your right. He replied.  
  
The game continued…  
  
Everyone get dressed the bell is going to ring soon. Lyssa can I talk to you for a second?  
  
Lyssa walks up to Mr. Armstrong.  
  
Yea sure whats up coach? she asks him curiously.  
  
That was some pretty impressive playing out there.  
  
Thanks, I've been playing since I was three, I pretty much grew up around the game, and my dad is a coach.  
  
It shows, and you have a good chance of making the team if you keep that up. He smiled at her and told her to go get dressed.   
  
In the girls locker room Lyssa just walked in.  
  
Where did you learn how to play like that? Emma asked while she walked up to Lyssa.  
  
I've been playing basketball most of my life.  
  
You're really good to bad we don't have a girls team.  
  
It doesn't matter, because I'm trying out for the boy's team.  
  
That's awesome, how did you let them to let you try out? She said excitedly.  
  
There's something in the constitution about it.  
  
Section nine right.  
  
Yeah how did you know?  
  
I believe in equal rights.  
  
Cool me too.  
  
By this time Lyssa was already dressed. They both laughed as the exited the locker room still talking.  
  
When you make the team let me know, I will definetly come and watch you play.  
  
Yea, no problem.  
  
They parted there ways and went to class. The rest of the day went pretty slow. It was the end of the day and she went to go meet Sean.  
  
Finally! Lyssa said aloud as she started to walk towards her locker. 


	5. The challenge

The Challenge  
  
School just ended and Sean is waiting for Lyssa by her locker. Lyssa sees Sean waiting and walks over to him.  
  
Hey. Lyssa said as she smiled at Sean.  
  
Hey. Sean replied as he smiled back.  
  
So what's there to do around here? Lyssa asked walking around.  
  
Well we could go get something to eat, or a movie or walk around the mall, or we could just go somewhere and talk.  
  
Lets go somewhere and talk, I want to get to know you.   
  
Cool, there's a park by me if you wanna go there.   
  
Yea sounds good.   
  
They started to walk towards the park.   
  
So what did you like it in N.Y?   
  
It was cool I mean I new everyone I knew the places I went out and partied all the time. But I also got into a lot of trouble and that's how I ended up here.  
  
What do you mean, you go in trouble all the time?   
  
Well when I was in eighth grade I got kicked out of 4 different schools arrested twice and sent to a residential for a month, and thats only the simple things.   
  
Funny I never would have thought of you being a troublemaker.  
  
Don't judge me by how I look. But anyway the second time I got arrested I was put on probation. When it was over and I didnt have to report every week my mom decided it was time for me to move. But she stayed in New York. She said as she stared at her feet.  
  
  
  
Wow that's brutal, How do you pay for the house?  
  
My mom sends me a check every month. But its not that bad I never really go along with her anyway.  
  
Yea I live with my brother, my parents a drunks. Wow I can't believe I just told you that.  
  
Why? she said looking at him curiously.  
  
I don't like to let people know that my parent's are drunks. I don't want them to judge me by my what my parents do.  
  
I don't judge people I don't know, or by what there friends and family members do.   
  
Good to know. So what do you lke to do for fun?  
  
Well I uhh play basketball, chill with my friends, and try and meet guys. What about you?   
  
I like to fix anything with an engine and I like listen to music, have you found anyone yet? Sean asked as they arrived at the park and sat on some benches.   
  
What? she asked a little confused.  
  
You said that you try and meet guys. Have you found one yet? He replied looking at her curiously.  
  
I got my eye on someone.  
  
Really? And who might this person be?  
  
Your just going to have to wait to find out.  
  
Why?  
  
Because I don't talk about certain things, and thats one of them. Hey I'll tell you what. I will play you for the answer.  
  
What do you mean? he said looking at her confused  
  
I play you one on one, you win I'll tell you who I like. But if I win you have to tell me who you like. Fair?  
  
Okay, what if we tie? Not that we will because I'm going to win.  
  
Don't be so cocky, but if we do tie we both have to tell each other who we like, okay?  
  
Okay, when are we going to play?  
  
Saturday afternoon at the park, 12:00. Okay.  
  
Okay sounds good.  
  
Look I gotta get home I'll talk to you tomorrow.  
  
Okay Bye.  
  
Later  
  
Lyssa started to walk away she turned around and at waved at him. Sean watched her walk away until he couldn't see her any more, then turned to go home. 


	6. Tryouts

The Tryouts  
  
  
  
The next day Lyssa woke up earlier than usual. She was so excited about the tryouts that day, and then shopping with Paige. She got up took a shower. When she got dressed she decided to wear something nicer than usual to try and impress Sean, She decided to where a red halter top, with an open black button down shirt over it and a pair of tight blue low rider jeans that went down to her hip bone. Lyssa did her hair and makeup, then left her house. She arrived at school a few minutes early so she took her time walking in the halls; she went to her locker and got her books out and then walked outside and decided to wait for Paige.  
  
  
  
Paige got to school a few minutes later, she got out of her brothers car and walked over to Lyssa.  
  
Hey Dylan she said waving to Paige's brother.  
  
Hey Lyssa. He said as he waved back.  
  
Hey hun, dressed up for Sean im guessing? Paige said to her.  
  
Maybe.  
  
Well he will totally fall for you. You look so hott! But make sure that you go into class late so he can see the whole package. She said as she winked at Lyssa.  
  
Lyssa rolled her eyes. You really are way to good at this kind of stuff. She said as she lauged and started to walk with Paige. Look I gotta go to class, I'll see you after tryouts okay.   
  
What about lunch?   
  
Oh yea, I'll see you at lunch. She smiled at Paige and walked away.   
  
She took Paige's advice and wanted to be fashionably late so Sean could see her outfit. So Lyssa waited in the girls washroom untill the bell rang. She started to walk to class.  
  
When she got there she walked into the room, and there he was sitting listening to music, when he looks up and saw Lyssa, he couldn't help but stare.  
  
When he saw her he thought damn she's beautiful,I think im going to ask her to Jinny's party. Lyssa walked to her seat and watched Sean stare as she sat down.  
  
Hey whats up?  
  
Nothing, you. He replied still checking her out.  
  
  
  
What are you looking at? She asked.  
  
Its just. He paused.  
  
What? she asked.  
  
  
  
You just look really pretty. They both started to blush when he said this.  
  
Thank you. Lyssa couldn't help but smile.  
  
  
  
Class started and finished in what seemed like five minutes.The bell rang.  
  
The rest of the time before lunch went pretty quickly. At lunch Lyssa sat with Paige Jimmy, Spinner, and Marco. The guys were talking about the basketball tryouts today while Paige and Lyssa were talking about going shopping after the tryouts. All of a sudden a bunch of guys who were on the basketball team last year walked up up to the table. They greeted Spinner, Jimmy, and Marco, then turned to Lyssa.  
  
Hey your that chick who is trying out for the basketball team, right? A random guy out of the group asked.  
  
Okay first of all don't call me a chick! Second yea, you got a problem with it? Lyssa said with an attitude and turned back to Paige to finish what she was saying. BUt the guy continued to talk anyway.  
  
Well I just wanted to let you know that just because your a girl, doesn't mean we are going to go easy on you. He replied with an attitude.  
  
I wouldn't want or expect anything else. But let me tell you now, don't get mad when I make the team. Because I will make it. With saying that Lyssa got up and walked away.  
  
What's up that that man? You haven't even seen her play and your already giving her a hard time. Jimmy said annoyed.  
  
Jimmy we can't let a girl on the team, all the other schools will laugh at us. Plus unless she plays like Vince Carter she's not good enough to play with us anyway. Another random guy said.  
  
Okay first of all she's better than all of you. Second of all let the schools laugh because when she leads us to victory there going to want to cry. Now lay off.  
  
Yea whatever. The guys started to walk away.  
  
Whats up with them? Paige asked annoyed with what just happened.  
  
Meanwhile Sean walked up to Paige and asked why Lyssa walked away looking mad. Paige told him what happened and went to look for Lyssa. He saw her sitting outside and walked up to her.  
  
Hey I heard what happened in the lunch room. Don't worry about it just Ignore those guys, there dicks.  
  
I know. But I don't get it, they haven't even seen me play yet and there already giving me a hard time. She said looking down.  
  
He put his hand on her chin a made her look at him.  
  
All the more reason to do better at the tryouts today. He said softy, as he started to smile at her.  
  
Yea maybe,(the bell rings) look I have to get to class I'll see you later okay.  
  
Hey Lyssa.  
  
Yea?  
  
Do you want to do something tonight? After tryouts.  
  
Umm I'm goin to the mall with paige after tryouts, Why don't you meet me there.  
  
Yea what time should I meet you at the mall.  
  
Umm is 9:00 okay?  
  
Yea thats cool, well I'll see you later okay.  
  
Yea, okay. Later. Lyssa walked away.  
  
The rest of the day went pretty fast. It was her last class and The bell finally rang.   
  
Finally Lyssa said to herself rushing to get her shorts, tank top, and her basketball sneakers from her locker.  
  
  
  
She walked to the gym and saw that only the boys locker room was open, she walked up to Coach Armstrong and pointed out that the girls locker room wasn't open.  
  
Hey coach, the girl's locker room isn't open.  
  
I know, I don't have the key to the girl's locker room.  
  
That's okay I can change in the boy's locker room, I'm wearing a sports top anyway no big deal. There big boys they can handle a girl in the locker room. she said jokingly.  
  
Okay but if you don't want to change in front of them, just tell me okay?  
  
Yea no problem. She walked into the locker room and all the guys turned around surprised.  
  
What are you doing in here your gonna get into trouble. Jimmy said a little surprised she was in there.  
  
No I won't.  
  
What do you mean?  
  
Coach told me to come in here, trust me its nothing I haven't seen before anyway.  
  
Okay whatever. He said laughing.  
  
Lyssa started to change, and starts by taking off her shirt and its shows her fit and tone stomach, the guys all started to stare.  
  
Stop staring. You act like you've never seen a girl's stomach before, its like seeing a girl in her bathing suit.  
  
Jimmy just laughed and shook his head, at what she said.  
  
Are the tryouts hard? she asked Jimmy, while putting on her tank top.  
  
No its not hard just the basics, like the three-man weave, three on two two on one, lay-ups, passing drills, Basically the fundamentals of the game.  
  
Yea that's simple enough.  
  
  
  
So you ready?  
  
As ready as I'll ever be.  
  
The tryouts started, First they started out will five laps around the gym then they stretched and started the lay-ups lines. After that they did the three-man weave and three on two, two on one drills. Lyssa was really good. She knew all drills and was better then most of the guys who were trying out. They scrimmaged and Lyssa was running the point with Jimmy, they made a good team and everyone knew it. Finally the scrimmage was over and they went into the locker room. The guy who came up to her at lunch, came up to her again.  
  
What do you want? she said annoyed with the fact he had the nerve to come up to her and talk to her.  
  
I wanted to apoligize. He said kind of embarassed because Lyssa was changing in front of him.  
  
Her skin was perfect in every way he thought as she stood with her back to him just in a sports bra.She turned to him. She was now facing him and started talking.  
  
You know, what you said to me really pissed me off. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't play ball. She said with an attitude.  
  
I know and it was really messed up. its just your a girl, and im so used to girls hating all sports except cheerleading. But you proved me wrong.  
  
Yea well just because I dont have a dick doesnt mean I don't like sports. The guy was surprised by her comment, he wasn't used to girl's talking like that to him.   
  
He stood there for a moment with a surprised look on his face, then started talking again.  
  
I was thinking since we are going to be teamates maybe we chould start over.  
  
Sure, but what makes you think we are going to be teamates? I haven't made the team yet.  
  
Are you kidding, you were one of the best players out there, there is no way your not making the team.  
  
Thanks. She said with a smile.  
  
I think its time to start over, hi my name is Christian.  
  
Nice to meet you Christian, I'm Lyssa, but i don't think we need to start over.  
  
You don't? Christian said confused.  
  
No, look just because you made a bad first impression doesn't mean your like that all the time. And you just proved to me you can be a pretty cool guy so why don't we just act like earlier today didnt happen. Okay?  
  
Yea thats cool. But look I really am sorry.  
  
For what? Lyssa smiled and winked and continued to get dressed, Christian just laughed and walked away.  
  
When Lyssa walked out the locker room she saw Jimmy waiting for her, so they could go meet up with Paige and go to her house. Spinner with Paige was already there.   
  
Girls really do take longer then boys with getting dressed. He said laughing.  
  
Not all the the time. Usually if I  
  
'm getting dressed after a game it only takes a few minutes. But Christian wanted to talk to me, he apoligized for earlier.  
  
Oh that's good. I guess he realized that you weren't some girl trying to pick up guy's by playing sports with them. Well I'm glad he apoligized.  
  
Yea me too, oh yea Jimmy,  
  
Yea?  
  
Thanks.  
  
For what?  
  
I know that you stuck up for me today when he said those things.  
  
Well I had seen you play already, and I knew you are good enough to make the team and it wasn't fair for him to judge you.  
  
Still, thanks  
  
No problem, your my friend I woudn't just let him talk about you like that.  
  
Thanks again. So where's Spin?  
  
He's with Paige right now. He wanted to ask her something.  
  
Oh okay. She new Paige liked Spin, and she new Spin liked Paige she figured he was going to finally ask her out.  
  
They started walking to the gymnastics room where they help spirit squad tryouts since they needed the mats because they weren't sure who could do what.  
  
Hey Jimmy, is it okay if I bring someone to the party?  
  
Yea that's cool, who?  
  
Sean Cameron.  
  
Yea, he was invited anyway.  
  
Oh okay then it works out.  
  
So you like him? he asked out of curiousity.  
  
Yea. she replied blushing.  
  
Yea he's a cool guy.  
  
I know.  
  
A few minutes later they arrive to the gym to see Paige and spinner making out. Spinner was Standing with his hands around Paige's waist and Paige was sitting on the balance beam with her arms around his neck. Jimmy and Lyssa just laughed and shook there heads.  
  
I think I know what he wanted to ask her. She said to Jimmy, they were still laughing.  
  
Yea I think I know too.  
  
Ahem, you two done yet. She said smiling at them.  
  
Yea, sorry we didn't know you were there. Paige said blushing.  
  
No big deal but usually your supposed to get dressed after practice not undressed. Lyssa said to Paige as they walked into the locker room so Paige could change her clothes.  
  
So he finally asked you out, its about time. she said.  
  
I know. she replied excitedly  
  
They started screaming and jumped up and down.  
  
OKay now get dressed, we have to get to the mall so we can be the best dressed girls there.  
  
Of course, so who are you going with?  
  
I was thinking of askings Sean.   
  
Sounds good to me, but when are you going to seen him? she asked  
  
Well he's meeting me at the mall at 9:00 after the movie, and I'm going to see him tomorrow afternoon.  
  
Wow you two have been spending alot of time together.  
  
Yea I guess, but I really like him.  
  
I know I can tell.  
  
  
  
Paige was done getting dressed and they walked out of the locker room, Spinner and Jimmy were waiting for them. Spin walked up to Paige and kissed her on the lips. They all started walking to Paige's house. When they got there they dropped theire books off and got a ride to the mall from Paige's brother Dylan. 


	7. The mall

The Mall  
  
We're hear. what time do you guy's want me to pick you up? Dylan asked.  
  
Umm about 9:00, but Lyssa won't be comming. She has to meet somebody. Paige said cassually.  
  
Okay, see you guys later, and see you tomorrow Lyssa.  
  
Yea see you tomorrow. Thanks for the ride Dylan. Said Lyssa  
  
No problem, anytime. he replied.  
  
They got out of the car and walked into the mall.  
  
Why are we here again? Jimmy asked Spinner.  
  
Well I'm here for my girlfriend, your here for me and we are both her to watch them try on clothe's and then go to a movie. Spinner calmly replied.  
  
Okay. Jimmy said.   
  
Okay what store do you want to go to first? Paige asked excitedly.  
  
Hot topic?  
  
Okay kool.  
  
They went into Hot Topic but didn't find anything, they went into a few more stores but still couldn't find anything. Finally they went to Macy's.They walked into the store and went to the juniors department and started picking out and trying on clothes. Lyssa was trying on her fourth outfit.  
  
How bout this? She was wearing a very short black dress with spaghetti straps,and was at an angle at the bottom that made it shorter on the right then it was on the left, and she had very tight, faded light blue jeans under the dress. It went surprisingly well together, almost perfect.  
  
  
  
Thats so cute, what made you think about wearing the jeans under it?  
  
Well it was way to short for me to be able to dance in or be comfortable for that matter, so I decided that it would be cute to put a nice pair of jeans under it, and it was. What about you have you found anything you like?  
  
Paige was on her sixth or seventh outfit when she finally chose one.  
  
Yea, what do you think of this? she walked out of her dressing room and was wearing a tight red shirt with black mesh on the sides revealing the side of her stomach through the holes, and faded black and silver pants with glitter on it.  
  
Wow its perfect, you should deffinetly wear your ruby earings with that it would be to perfect. I think we are ready to pay don't you.  
  
Yea lets go. they walked into there dressing rooms and changed back into there regular clothes. They were styll talking though.  
  
Hey Lyssa how are you doing your hair and makeup?  
  
  
  
I think I'm going to do something that brings out my eyes a lot, like maybe black eyeliner with dark grey that fades into a light grey and then just go natural clear lip gloss on the lips, and my hair i was thinking that maybe you could help me straighten it. What about you? she said as they walked out of the dressing room and up to the cash register.  
  
Yea I'll help you with your hair, no problem.  
  
Cool thanks, what are you gonna go with your hair and makeup?  
  
II was thinking for my hair i will curl it and put it half up half down, and for make up i was wondering if you can do it for me.  
  
Yea no problem. They payed and left the store. Jimmy and Spinner were talking.  
  
Hey guy's are you ready to leave? Paige asked as they started to walk out of the store. They nodded their heads and walked towards them.  
  
Hey I was thinking that instead of a movie we should go and play at the arcade. Spinner said to everyone.  
  
Sounds good to me. replied Jimmy.  
  
Yea me too. Said Lyssa  
  
Sure sounds like fun. said Paige.  
  
But i have to leave by 8:50 okay.  
  
Yea. said everyone.   
  
Okay, lets go.  
  
They all started walking to the arcade. They got there a few minute's later. Jimmy and spinner ran to go play some shooting game. Paige walked over to the machine that gives change, and Lyssa walked over to the basketball shoot out. Paige walked up next to her, and she took some of the tokens Paige handed her and put them in the machine. She beat the high score and won two free games. Paige cheered her on.  
  
Way to go, you really are good at basketball.  
  
Thanks. she went back to the game.  
  
Hey guys she beat the high score. she called over to Jimmy and Spinner.  
  
They weren't the only one's who heard Paige, and slowly people started to walk over and watch Lyssa shoot. Five minutes passed and there was a huge crowd watching Lyssa play her third free game. They all cheered her on.  
  
Hey you come here, she said to one of the girls standing next to her.  
  
Who me? the girl said gesturing to herself.  
  
Yea.  
  
Here. Finish for me. she handed the girl the ball.  
  
Why? the girl asked surprised and confused.  
  
I don't want to play anymore. she smiled that the girl and walked away from the crowd.  
  
Hey Lyssa why did you give the girl the ball? Jimmy asked walking towards her with Spinner and Paige holding hands right behind him.  
  
First reason I don't want to be center of attention because of basketball, second of all I dont want any other schools finding out about me until they see me in uniform at the games. It will give away the surprise.  
  
Oh make's sense. Its eight forty you should go meet Sean. Paige said as she looked at her watch.  
  
Okay, Paige I'll be at your house tomorrow at like three okay.  
  
Yea sounds good.  
  
Why are you going so early, the party doesnt start till eight thirty? spinner asked.  
  
So we can have girl talk, and still have time to get ready.  
  
I will never get you girls. he said shaking his head.  
  
Paige and Lyssa just laughed.  
  
Okay I'm going to go, see you guys tomorrow. she said and then she left.  
  
Lyssa walked to the mall entrance and waited for Sean. He got there a few minutes later.   
  
Hey, were you waiting long? he asked as he was walking toward her.  
  
Nope I just got here.  
  
Oh okay, i see you got your outfit.  
  
Yep.  
  
Can i see it?  
  
Nope. she said playfully.   
  
Why not. He said pretending to be offended.  
  
You have to wait till tomorrow.  
  
Fine. he said trying to sound annoyed.  
  
So are you going with anybody? she asked  
  
No, what about you?   
  
Same, noones asked me. she said trying to hint for him to ask her.  
  
So do you maybe want to go with me.  
  
Not maybe.(Sean looked at her dissapointed) I definetly want to go with you. She said laughing.  
  
That wasn't funny. he said looking at her.  
  
Yea it was.  
  
So what do you want to do?   
  
We can go to my house.  
  
Okay sounds go to me.  
  
  
  
They started walking to her house. They got there like ten minutes later. They walked into the house and sat on the couch. Lyssa put on the TV.  
  
So how did tryouts go?  
  
Good, they were really easy. I hope I made the team.  
  
I'm sure you did.  
  
Why does everyone keep saying that?  
  
Because its true, I heard about how you played in gym.  
  
From who?  
  
Emma, she thinks its really cool of you to tryout for the boys team.  
  
Yea I know she told me.  
  
Yea I figured, she says whats on her mind.  
  
Yea I know.   
  
Sean looked into Lyssa's eye's.  
  
You have beautiful eyes.  
  
Thank you. she said smiling  
  
Just then Sean pulled her in for a kiss. It was just a pec at first but it turned into a deep passionate kiss. If I wasn't already sitting I would collapsed. She thought as she kept kissing him. Just as she thought that she pulled away.  
  
Sorry. he said looking down almost ashamed of himself.  
  
I shouldn't have kissed you.  
  
No it's not that, its just I've kissed before but no one ever made me feel like that when they kissed me. I want it to mean to you what it meant for me.  
  
Before Sean could even say anything she pulled him in for another kiss. Sean pulled back a little surprised at the kiss.All he could do was smile; he looked at the clock behind Lyssa and realized he had to be home to help his brother Tracker with something.  
  
OH SHIT!! he said nervously.  
  
What? What's wrong? she said surprised.  
  
I forgot I told my brother I would be home at eleven so I could help him clean up.Because tomorrow is my day to clean but since i'm going to see you tomorrow for our game I told him I would to it tonight.   
  
Its okay go, I'll see you tomorrow.  
  
But I don't want to go. He said looking at her with a smile on his face.  
  
Yea I don't want you to go either but you have to.   
  
Yea I guess.  
  
I'll see you tomorrow okay.  
  
Yea bye. He was about to walk out of the house when he pulled her in for one more kiss goodbye and then he had to leave. He walked out of the house with a smile on his face.  
  
I can't believe how much i like her he said to himself as he was walking down her block.   
  
Lyssa was thinking the same thing as she watched him from her window; all she could do was smile.  
  
When she couldn't see him anymore she walked over to her phone so she could call paige. The phone rang a few times before Paige picked up.  
  
Hello?  
  
Hey paige its me.  
  
Hey Lyssa whats up?  
  
He just left.  
  
So did you have a good time?  
  
Yea, guess what.  
  
What?  
  
He kissed me. She said excitedly.  
  
Omg are you serious.  
  
Yea, he's such a good kisser. His kiss made me want to melt.  
  
Awww, I'm so happy for you. Are you guys going out yet?  
  
No, but we are going to Jimmy's party together.  
  
Cool. Hey my mom needs the phone, can I call you later?  
  
Don't bother I'm going to take a shower and then go to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow okay.  
  
Okay Bye.  
  
Later.  
  
They hung up and Lyssa went to go take a shower and then go to sleep. 


	8. The Tie

The tie  
  
It was eleven o'clock when Lyssa woke up. She knocked over her alarm clock.  
  
Oops. Oh well. she said rolling out of bed.  
  
She got up and washed her face and brushed her teeth. She threw on a pair of shorts a sports bra and a tee-shirt, then she slipped on her black and red Jordans. She went downstairs and ate a grill cheese sandwhich for breakfast. When she was done it was eleven thirty. She washed the dishes she used, and packed her bag so she could go straight to Paige's house when she was done hanging out with Sean. By this time it was eleven fifty she grabbed her basketball and headed to the park. When she got there she saw Sean shooting around on the basketball court. She walked up to him.  
  
Hey I see you aren't all that bad. You got a decent shot.  
  
Sean turned around. Thanks, I didn't think you would show up, I thought you might chicken out. He said jokingly.  
  
You wish. So are we gonna play or not. she said taking off her shirt.   
  
Sean couldn't help but stare at her perfect body. She had a black and red sports bra on and her skin was a light peachy color.  
  
He thought to himself,She's glowing as the sun hits her. Her eyes are glittering and her smile is perfect.  
  
That's not fair, your trying to destract me. He said playfully.  
  
No I just dont want to be all sweaty when I go to Paige's house. It's easier this way so I can just cool down when we're done playing and then I can just throw my shirt on whenever I feel like it.  
  
Sure thats the reason. he said sarastically.  
  
Shut up, are we going to talk or play.  
  
Lets play.  
  
Lyssa put down her ball and walked onto the court.  
  
My ball.  
  
why?  
  
Ladies first. She said with a smile on her face.  
  
Fine, but your still going to lose.  
  
Yea whatever. Check.  
  
Sean passed her the ball and she started to dribble. The ball was in her right hand she dribbled in and posted Sean up. Sean got a little too excited and backed off.  
  
Whats wrong? Why did you step back? She asked suprised.  
  
Well when you post up your butt went near my, you know.  
  
Yea I know your dick. she said laughing.  
  
He was surprised she was so open with it. He thought that was cool.  
  
Yea.  
  
Chill it happens all the time, its one of my secret weapons. she said playfully.  
  
It's not a secret anymore.  
  
Not between me and you but the rest of the world doesn't know.  
  
Yep, so lets get back to the game. If you can handle a hard on then we have no problem. I got nervous because most girl's get uncomfortable if and when that happens. he said calmly.  
  
I'm not most girls.  
  
Sean passed her the ball, and she posted him up again. She did a ball fake he jumped up to block it and used dropp step move to get under him, once she got away frowm him she shot the ball. It was good.  
  
Fine one shot, no big deal. Nice move though.  
  
Thanks, I told you I can play. Losers ball.  
  
She checked the ball to Sean. He started to dribble he drove to the basket but she beat him to the spot. He backed up and took the jump shot. Its good. The game went on for about another hour. The score was twenty twenty.  
  
Its point game for both of us. Sean said a little out of breath.  
  
Yea, but I have a better idea.  
  
What?  
  
Why don't we leave it at a tie so that way we both win.  
  
Sounds good to me.  
  
Okay so who do you like?  
  
What?  
  
Remember the bet. If we tie we tell eachother who we like.  
  
Oh yea, thats an easy one.  
  
Then who is it? they both walked over to the bench and sat down.  
  
You. he said nervously. what about you, who do you like?  
  
I like you too. she said happily.  
  
Sean stood up and pulled Lyssa up towards his body. He caressed her cheek and leaned in and kissed her. They were kissing for about ten minutes until they heard someone say, I thought you two would never get together. They both turned there heads to see Jay standing there.  
  
Shut up. said Sean, who was annoyed their kiss was interupted.   
  
What? It's about time. He said confused to why Sean was annoyed.  
  
Sean sat down and just looked up at Jay and then Lyssa. Wow she really is beautiful, he thought.  
  
Yea well you just ruined it. Lyssa said jokingly as she sat down on Sean's lap.  
  
Sean was surprised that she was so open with affection, she didnt care who was watching. Unlike Emma who would get so uptight if anyone saw her kissing him. He liked the fact that she was so openly affectionate with him. He put his hands around her waist as she leaned her back on his chest and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Don't worry about it there will be plenty of time for kissing at my house after the party. Sean just smiled and nodded his head.  
  
So are you two officially together? Jay asked curiously.  
  
I dont know are we? Sean asked looking at Lyssa.  
  
I dont know you haven't asked me to be your girlfriend yet.  
  
Lyssa will you be my girl? sean asked playfully.  
  
I love to be your girl. she said quietly as she kissed him.  
  
Then sean looked at Jay and said "Yes we're together."  
  
Jay just smiled, then asked "who won the game."  
  
Sean replied, it was a tie.  
  
You must be a really amazing basketball player. (he said to Lyssa.) I've seen Sean play and not only is he a really good basketball player but he's also 5'10, and quite a bit taller than you. How tall are you anyway?  
  
I'm 5'6, I'm used to playing with guys who are bigger than me. I just practice everyday, so its easier for me to compete with them. Plus I have three things to my advantage.  
  
And what are those three things. Jay asked curiously.  
  
The first one is my feminine charm, second is the element of surprise, and the third is to be able to find their weakness and exploit it.  
  
Feminine charm? Jay asked confused.  
  
See I alway's walk into the gym with the cheerleaders, then I find some of the players on the other team and I flirt with them, and then show up on the court in a basketball jersey, at first they feel bad and let me score some easy baskets. When they reaslize I can play I post them up so it distracts them, and last but not least, I tend to stick my butt out at when I'm boxing out. The last one I do against anyone but it just so happens to distract them.  
  
Well you better not flirt to much. Sean said looking at her.  
  
I will but just to make them think they like me and then I just play, you have nothing to worry about im all yours. Plus I only do it so I can distract them, I don't actually like them. She replied as kissed him.  
  
Well i gotta go and meet Syd. Jay said and started to walk away.  
  
Later  
  
Bye.  
  
Now where were we? Lyssa said turning around wrapping her legs around her new boyfriend and kissing him. They were kissing for what seemed like for ever and Lyssa heard the alarm on her cell phone go off.  
  
Fuck its three already. she said getting annoyed.  
  
I guess so. Sean said confused.  
  
I told Paige I would be over at three so we could get ready for the party.  
  
But the party doesn't start until eight thirty.  
  
I know but we're girls.  
  
Yea I know. he said laughing.  
  
It's okay I'll walk you there.  
  
Are you sure?  
  
Yea its fine, no big deal.  
  
OKay she said getting up and walking over to her stuff. She started putting on her shirt and realized Sean wasn't behind her.  
  
What's wrong she said noticing he was still on the bench.  
  
I'm still in the red. He said embarrassed.  
  
So what it's just me. Look I'm your girlfriend now I don't care if you got hard on, as long as im the one who gave it to you. Honestly I woudn't care even if I wasn't your girl. I grew up around guys I'm used to it. He walked up to her and put his arms around her.  
  
I haven't even been with you for a day, but your the best girlfriend I've ever had. he said whispering in her ear.  
  
She laughed and grabbed her stuff.  
  
Come on I have to get to Paige's house and tell her we are together, she's gonna freak.  
  
Why?  
  
Because she's known I've liked you, for like ever.  
  
How long have you liked me. He asked as they started walking.  
  
Since I met you. What about you how long have you liked me?  
  
Since I saw you when you walked into the principles office.  
  
Really, why did you wait so long to tell me?  
  
I wasn't sure if you liked me back.  
  
Oh good reason. 


	9. Getting ready

Getting ready.  
  
They arrived and Paige's house about ten minutes later.  
  
Well I guess I have to go in now. she said with a sad look on her face.  
  
Yea I guess so. Come here. He said pulling her into his arms and kissing her.  
  
Ahem.  
  
They both turned around to see Dylan standing at the door.  
  
Oh hey Dylan whats up? Umm this is my boyfriend Sean.  
  
Boyfriend huh? He walked over to Sean and circled him while looking at him.  
  
I approve. He said laughing.  
  
Sean looked at Lyssa cofused, she was also laughing.  
  
He told me to bring my any of the guy's that I like or go out with here so he could approve. He treats me like a little sister, he's the family I never had. That's why I'm so close with Paige and him. Paige is my best friend who's like a sister to me and Dylan is like my big brother. Lyssa said still laughing at the look on Seans face when Dylan said he approved.  
  
  
  
Oh okay. Sean said sounding a lot less confused.  
  
Lyssa, Paige is upstair's with Spinner you might as well invite Sean up too.  
  
Cool, Sean you want to come in. You won't be the only guy there.  
  
Yea sure. He said still looking at Dylan.  
  
Lyssa started to walk in when Dylan asked her if he could have a minute with Sean. She said yea and went inside to go find Paige.  
  
Look, just do me a favor. Dylan said looking at Sean waiting for a response.  
  
Depends on what it is. Sean said suspiciously.  
  
Dont break her heart, she's been through alot when it comes down to guys and I don't want to see her hurt again.  
  
What do you mean again?  
  
Nothing, just don't hurt her okay.  
  
Look Dylan I really, really like her and I wouldn't do anything to hurt her. he said as they walked into the house.  
  
Thats all I needed to hear. When you go upstair's Paige's room is the first door on the right.  
  
Okay thanks. Sean started to walk up stair's, and he see's Spinner walking down stairs.  
  
Hey man what's up?  
  
Girl talk. Replied Spinner shaking his head.  
  
Oh said Sean. So he turned around to walk with spinner, they went into the living room to sit with Dylan and watch the hockey game.  
  
What are you guy's doing down here? Your girlfriends are upstairs. he said looking at them confused.  
  
Girl talk. Said Spinner and Sean together.  
  
Oh okay.  
  
No they want you up there, said Spinner.  
  
Okay you guy's watch wat you want.  
  
Why do they want him up there if it's girl talk? Sean asked Spinner confused.  
  
He's gay.  
  
Oh okay.  
  
You don't care? Spinner asked Sean Surprised that Sean was so calm about it.  
  
No, I don't care, it's no big deal. Why do you?  
  
Nah, I got used to it a long time ago.  
  
Mean while Paige and Lyssa were talking upstairs when Dylan walked in. Paige got up to go to the bathroom, and Dylan sat down on the bed next to Lyssa.  
  
Hey Dylan, what did you want to talk to Sean about? Lyssa asked  
  
Oh I just told him not to break your heart. Right now you have nothing to worry about. He's head over heels for you.  
  
That's good because I feel the same way.  
  
I know. he said smiling.  
  
How?   
  
Because I can tell by the way you look at him. I've known you for five years, don't you think I know when you like a guy.  
  
True, but we weren't even in the same country most of the time.  
  
Yea but we still talked on the phone all the time. And I still know you.  
  
You know I never asked, but why did you stay with me and my family for those few months that you were in New York anyway. I'm glad you did I would have never gotten through those times without you. But I never asked why you were there.  
  
Well see that was the time when I first came out to my parent's and my dad wasn't to happy about it. So he wanted some time to get used to the thought, and since your mom and my mom were best friends in high school she called her and asked her if I could stay there for a while. Your mom said yea so I stayed with you and your family.  
  
I'm glad you did, because then I might have never come out here.See the only reason my mom trusted me with the house alone was because if I needed anything she new I would have you and your family. She new how close we got when you moved in with us, and how sad i was when you left.  
  
Yea I'm glad too, I like having you out here with us it's like having another little sister.  
  
Paige came back from the bathroom.  
  
Okay so we waited for Dylan to come up. So how did he ask you out? Paige asked eagerly.  
  
Well we were playing basketball. I made a bet with him a few day's earlier .  
  
A bet? Paige asked confused.  
  
Yea, he asked me who I liked and I wouldn't tell him. I said I would play him for the answer. I said that if he won I would tell him who I liked, but if I won he had to tell me who he liked. But if we tied we had to tell eachother who we liked. Then I played him earlier today and the score was 20, 20 and I asked him if he wanted to leave it at a tie so we both win. He said yea and then we told each other who we liked. It turned out we liked each other and we kissed.  
  
But you didn't say how he asked you out. Dylan said.  
  
I know I'm getting to that. We kissed and and, Jay came up behind us and was like its about time you two got together.  
  
He was right. Paige said laughing.  
  
Did you just say you agree with Jay?  
  
I guess I did. Stop trying to change the subject.  
  
Okay anyway, after that Jay asked if we were officialy going out and Sean looked at me and asked "Are we together?", I said to him "I don't know you haven't officailly asked me out yet." Then he said, "Lyssa will you be my girl", and I told him yes.  
  
and that's how we got together.  
  
Aww, thats so cute.  
  
Yea I guess.  
  
Paige can I take a shower?  
  
Yea sure I'm gonna go down stair's and eat something. I'll tell Sean your in the shower and you will be out soon.  
  
Okay, thanks.  
  
Lyssa grabbed her stuff and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. Paige and Dylan left the room and went down stairs.  
  
Where's Lyssa? Sean asked Paige.  
  
She's taking a shower. She'll be out in a little while okay.  
  
Yea okay. he said turning back to the TV.  
  
Spinner got up and went with Paige into the kitchen.  
  
So I guess I'm going to be seeing a lot more of Sean now.  
  
What make's you say that? Paige asked Spinner surprised at the comment.  
  
Well since you and Lyssa are practically always together, and Sean's her boyfriend I see alot of double dates and quality time in the future, with the four of us.  
  
Yea, your right. Does that bother you?  
  
No actually I think it will be good having another guy around.  
  
And whats that supposed to mean? Paige said pretending to sound annoyed.  
  
Nothing. Spinner replied pulling Paige in for a kiss.  
  
Meanwhile Lyssa was upstairs. She was getting out of the shower and threw on some extra clothes on that she had in her bag, so she wouldn't have to wear her new outfit the whole time she was at Paige's house. She called down to Paige.  
  
Hey Paige, I'm out of the shower you can get in now.  
  
Okay, I'll be there in a second she said pulling away from Spinner just long enough to say that. She started kissing him again when she was done talking.  
  
Lyssa got dressed and sat on the bed, waiting for Paige. Sean decided that since Paige wasn't going up right away he would go see her. He started to walk up the steps and got to the door and knocked.  
  
Paige it's your room you don't have to knock.  
  
Uhh, it's not Paige.   
  
Oh hey Sean. Come in.  
  
Sean walked in and sat next to her on the bed, and kissed her hello.  
  
Did you have fun with your girl talk.  
  
Yep.  
  
What did you talk about?  
  
Girl stuff.  
  
Can I ask you a question?   
  
Yea sure what's up? she asked him as she leaned back on the bed.  
  
Did you know Dylan and Paige before you moved here?  
  
Right after Sean asked her the question she pulled him on to her and started kissing him, Sean decided he liked this better then talking and kept kissing her. His hand slowly started moving up her shirt, when Paige walked in.  
  
Am I interrupting anything. She asked as she came walking into the room.  
  
No, I was just leaving. Said Sean who jumped up in a hurry when he realized Paige was in the room.  
  
Yea its nothing. Said Lyssa.  
  
Make out session, nice.  
  
Yea, but they weren't for the best reasons. she replied.  
  
What do you mean?  
  
He asked me if I knew you and Dylan before I moved here.  
  
So what did you do? she asked curiously.  
  
Pulled him on top of me, I thought it might get his mind of the subject. She said laughing.  
  
Apparently it worked.  
  
Apparently, hey it was the first thing that popped into my head.  
  
That would be the first thing that pops into your head.  
  
Anyway we have to start getting ready so go hurry up and take a shower so we can start on makeup and hair.  
  
Okay. Go down stairs Dylan's down there with Sean and Spinner.  
  
Okay call me when your out.  
  
Of course. she said as she walked into the bathroom.   
  
Lyssa walked down stair's to see that the Raptor, Knick game was on. It was only the beginning of the first quarter so she didnt miss much of the game. She walked over and sat imbetween Dylan and Sean.  
  
Who's winning?  
  
Raptor's of course, Dylan said but still watching the TV.  
  
Cool.  
  
About an hour passed and Lyssa heard Paige calling her.  
  
Lyssa I'm out. Paige yelled down to Lyssa,  
  
Okay I'll be up in ten minute's she said still watching the game. It was now the 4th quater and the knicks were up by two.  
  
Ten minute's? Paige said to herself and decided to walk down stair's to see what she was doing.  
  
Basketball, of course. she said shaking her head and walking back upstairs.  
  
The game ended about ten minutes later and the score was 78, 81, the Raptors won. Lyssa remembered that Paige wanted her and went back upstairs.  
  
Okay, the game's over. she said as she walked into Paige's room. Paige was sitting there doing her hair.  
  
Good. Start your make up now, so that way I can do your hair and then you can do my makeup. OKay? Paige said excitedly.  
  
Okay.   
  
Lyssa walked over to her bag full of stuff, she pulled out her little bag full of makeup and started to apply it to her face.  
  
First she started with basic foundation, next she put on some sheer pink blush, then she started with her eyeliner. After that she took her eye shadow compact out and a small brush and put on some light grey eye shadow on the base of her eye. Next she put on a darker shade of grey on her eye lid only, last she put on some very dark grey eye shadow in the crease of her eye. She finished just as Paige was done with her hair.  
  
Done. she said happily as she put away her makeup.  
  
It look's so good. where did you learn to do eye shadow like that?  
  
I don't know. she replied  
  
Okay, so lets start on you hair. She said as she pulled out her hair straightener.  
  
Paige started to straighten Lyssa's hair. It took about an hour, but Paige finally finished.  
  
Done, and it looks amazing. I can't believe how long your hair got. It's right on like the top of your butt.  
  
So it look's good? she said as she got up to go look in the mirror.  
  
Oh yea. Paige said enthusiastically.  
  
Lyssa looked in the mirror. She was happy.  
  
It look's so nice. Thank you so much. she said as she hugged Paige. Time for your makeup. Lyssa said to paige.  
  
while the girl's have been getting ready since 3:30, the guys were still down stairs. Hey guy's its 7:30 the girl's want to leave by 8:15 you might want to go and get ready so they aren't mad that you still look the way you do right now.  
  
Hey what's wrong with how we look? Spinner said sounding annoyed.  
  
Nothing but with what the girl's are wearing, your going to look like bum's.  
  
Wait Lyssa let you see her outfit?  
  
Yea, why?  
  
She told me I have to wait.  
  
Relax she wanted my opinion.  
  
Oh okay, well I better get going to I can change my clothes for tonight. Said Sean as he walked out the door.  
  
Yea me too. Said spinner who was following after Sean.  
  
Upstair's Lyssa was just finishing up Paige's makeup.  
  
You look amazing!  
  
Let me see. Paige said, eager to see was she looked like.  
  
Wow, you are so good! she said with a big smile on her face.  
  
I know. Lyssa replied laughing.  
  
We should go and see if the guy's left, it's already 7:40.  
  
Yea let's go.  
  
They walked down the stairs to find Dylan on the couch watching TV.  
  
The guy's left? Said Paige walking towards her brother.  
  
Yea. He turned to look at Paige. Wow you look amazing!  
  
Thanks, Lyssa did my makeup.  
  
She did a really good job.  
  
Thank you. Said Lyssa walking out from behind Paige.  
  
Wow you too, Look at you girl's, Sean and Spinner are going to be blown away.  
  
Just wait until we have our outfit's on too it will fit everything into place, and look even better.You're right wer're going to look so good. Paige said with a big smile on her face.  
  
They talked for about 15 minute's. Until Paige looked at the clock and realized it was 7:50 and they needed to get dress, because the guy's would be there in a little while.  
  
Hey we need to get dressed, the're going to be here soon. Paige said to Lyssa.  
  
Yea. They ran up stair's to go get dressed. Dylan just shook his head and said to himself. "I will never get you two."  
  
When they were upstair's they got dressed. Paige put on her red and black shirt, and her faded black and silver jeans with glitter, and she wore black high heeled boots. While Lyssa put on her light blue jeans, and her short black dress, and she wore plain black sneakers. They were almost done getting dressed when they heard the door bell ring.  
  
They must be here. Paige said while puting on some pink lip goss.  
  
Yea, well the're going to have to waita minuted. she replied while putting on clear lip gloss.  
  
Okay, you ready?  
  
Yep. They walked outside of Paige's room and started to walk down the steps. Sean and Spinner both looked up and saw the girl's, then they looked at each other and spinner starting talking.  
  
We are the luckiest guy's in the world. Spinner said to Sean, he was now looking back at Paige.  
  
Yes we are. Sean said, not taking his eye's off Lyssa.  
  
Ready to go? Paige asked Spinner and sean.  
  
Yea.  
  
Yea.  
  
Paige walked up to spinner and gave him a kiss hello. Lyssa walked up to Sean and Sean said to her with enthusiasum in his voice,"You look wow, really beautiful."  
  
Thanks. she said giving him a peck on the cheek.  
  
Let's go. said spinner.  
  
They all left the house and started walking toward's Jimmy's house. Spinner and Paige were holding hands and so were Lyssa and Sean. 


	10. The party

The party  
  
They arrived at Jimmy's house at about 8:30.  
  
Where is everyone? Lyssa asked Jimmy as they walked in.  
  
They party doesn't start until 9:30, I just wanted you guy's to help me finish setting up.  
  
Why didn't you just tell us?  
  
Because I know Spinner and he wouldn't have come if he knew.  
  
Hey! thats not true. Spinner said as he gave Jimmy a look.  
  
Everyone turned there heads to Spinner and gave him one of those looks, no you wouldn't have.  
  
Fine maybe I wouldn'y have but I'm sure paige would have made me come anyway.  
  
True, but still.  
  
Anyway what do you want us to do? Paige said to Jimmy.  
  
Umm can you and Lyssa help set up the food and drinks. You two are going to help me with the decorations and the Dj system. He said pointing at Sean and Spinner.  
  
Why are me and Paige stuck in the kitchen? Why can't we help with the decrorations? Lyssa asked kind of annoyed.  
  
Because you two are to short to reach the ceiling, so you wouldnt be able to help. Jimmy said laughing.  
  
Oh okay, as long as there's a good reason.  
  
Lets go get the chips. Paige said as she grabbed Lyssa's arm.  
  
Okay. She replied while she was being dragged by paige into the kitchen.  
  
They walked into the kitchen and started taking the chips out and putting them into bowls.   
  
So is he going over your place after the party? Paige asked Lyssa.  
  
Yea, is Spin going home with you?  
  
Yep. What are you going to do?  
  
I was thinking that we would watch some Tv, then maybe go up to my room.  
  
Sounds like fun.  
  
Yea it should be.  
  
They were done putting all the chips into bowls and took out cups and soda, they brought it into the other room where the guys were. Slowly people started to arrive. By ten o'clock about 30 people had shown up. Music was blasting some people were dancing, others were in rooms making out, and the rest were talking. Spinner, Jimmy, Craig, Chris, and Sean were all talking about the hockey game earlier. Hazel, Paige, Lyssa, Emma, and Manny were talking about the basketball tryouts.  
  
So were they hard? Manny asked Lyssa.  
  
No not really, they were pretty much the basic drills. I think I did pretty well, I just hope I made the team.  
  
I'm sure you did, you were amazing in gym. said Emma.  
  
Yea totally. added Manny.  
  
So how is everything going with Sean. Asked Hazel who was trying to change the subject.  
  
Its good. He finally asked me out. That's okay with you, right Em?  
  
Yea sure me and Sean have been over since last year, we are just friends. Plus I have Chris. she said happily.  
  
Okay just making sure.  
  
Sean decided to go ask Lyssa to dance. So the guy's all followed him to the girls and asked them to dance also. Sean asked Lyssa, Spinner asked Paige, Jimmy asked Hazel, Craig asked Manny, and Chris asked Emma, all the girl's agreed and walked out to where everyone was dancing, and danced with there guy. Sean and Lyssa were facing eachother when Lyssa turned her back to him and danced with him that way, Sean put his hands on her waist and he could feel her hips moving to the music. A slow song came on and she turned toward's him and she put her arms around him and her head on his shoulder. He continued to hold her hips. Lyssa took her head off his shoulder's and looked into his eye's.  
  
Thank you.  
  
For what? Sean said confused.  
  
For being with me, here, now.  
  
I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. he replied softly.  
  
The party went on for a few more hours and people slowly started to leave. After a while it was just Jimmy, Hazel, Paige Spinner, Sean, and Lyssa. They were talking about how the party went.  
  
It was a great party. Hazel said to Jimmy smiling at Jimmy.  
  
Yea it was okay. He said smiling back trying not to sound to cocky.  
  
Shut up, you know it was a good party. Lyssa said playfully.  
  
I know, I know. He said smiling.  
  
Well I'm gonna head home. You coming? Lyssa said looking at Sean.  
  
Yep let me get my coat. He said looking at the other guy's who were giving him the thumbs up. Paige saw Spinner and hit him.  
  
Ouch! That hurt.  
  
Well then you shouldn't be doing stupid things.  
  
What I didn't do anything.  
  
You do know I was watching you right?  
  
No, but now I do.  
  
Oh shut up. She said in an annoyed voice.  
  
Okay we're going to get going, great party Jimmy. I'll see you guy's monday. Paige call me later.  
  
Kay, by hun.  
  
Later. She said walking out the door with Sean.  
  
So what did you think of the party? she asked.  
  
It was only good because you were there. he said sweetly.  
  
Aww, thanks. She gave him a peck on the cheek. So what were you guy's talking about?  
  
The hockey game.  
  
Oooh fun! she said sarcastically.  
  
Not really. he said laughing. What about you, what did you girls talk about?  
  
Well Emma asked about tryouts, and then Hazel asked about us.  
  
So I'm guessing they all know we're together.  
  
Yep.  
  
What did Emma say?  
  
Nothing she is happy for us.  
  
That's good.  
  
They arrived at Lyssa's house and walked inside. The sat on the couch and started to watch TV. They were cuddled together, when the phone ring. Lyssa walked over to the phone and picked it up.  
  
Hello?  
  
Hey Alyssa, it's mom.  
  
Oh hey, how are you. she said nervously.  
  
I'm good, what about you? she replied.  
  
I'm great, I really like it here. But actually mom, I was kind of about to walk out the door. Can I talk to you another time?  
  
Yea sure, where are you going? she said sounding dissapointed.  
  
Umm, look I really have to go. Bye.  
  
By-. She hung up before her mom could even say bye. She took a deep breath and tried to relax. She started walking over to Sean.  
  
Who was that? he asked.  
  
Oh noone. I'm gonna go and change I'll be right back okay.  
  
Yea sure.  
  
She ran upstairs to go change. A few minutes later she walked down stairs in a tee-shirt a pair of very short shorts. Wow she looks good in anything, sean thought to himself.  
  
Hey. she said going over to sit next to him.  
  
Hey, you more comfortable now? he asked putting his arm around her.  
  
Yea, thanks.  
  
They watched Tv for a few minutes and Lyssa sat on top of Sean straddling him, looking straight into his eye's. She kissed him long and hard, she felt him get hard and slowly slid off of his lap towards the side right next to him. Making sure he felt every little movement. She pulled him so he ended up on top of her. I love having a boyfriend. she thought to herself as she kissed him. He started putting his hands imbetweet her thigh's and slowly starting moving them out toward her outer thigh and butt.  
  
Do you want to go upstairs? Theres more room up there. she said to him imbetween their kisses.  
  
Yea. He said as he picked her up, she started kissing his neck.They got to the bottom of the steps and he put her up against the wall. She slowly took off his shirt while she was being held up by the wall, with her legs wrapped around him in a straddle position. His hands were around her waist, as he grabbed her harder and took her from the wall and started walking up stairs.  
  
When they got to her room he layed her down softly on the bed, not breaking their kisses. She rubbed her hand up and down his tight muscular bare chest, then moving her arms and grabbing his shoulders as he kissed her neck. He slowly slid his handup her shirt and noticed she wasn't wearing a bra. He caressed her soft tender breast.  
  
Lyssa. he said slowly taking his hand out from under her shirt.  
  
Yea. She said, slowing down.  
  
Look if we dont stop now, I might not be able to control myself in a little while. he said trying to hold himself back from taking her shirt off.  
  
Okay, we will stop. She said knowing that that he was doing this out of respect for her. Thank you she whispered to him.  
  
I care for you to much, to screw this up so early. He said still looking her dead in her eyes.  
  
She slowly got up and took off her shirt with her bak turned to him. She put on a white sports bra, and layed dowm next to him.  
  
Stay the night. I just want you here, we're not going to do anything.  
  
Okay, but I have to call tracker and tell him. he said softly.  
  
She turned around grabbed the phone and handed it to him. Here call tracker.  
  
Hello? said Tracker Sleepily.  
  
Hey tracker sorry to wake you, I just wanted to let you know I was going to spend the night here.  
  
Yea sure whatever. he said still sleepy.  
  
Okay bye.  
  
bye. -click-  
  
Tracker hung up. Sean turned back to Lyssa.  
  
I can stay.  
  
Good, was he mad?  
  
Only that I woke him up. he said laughing a little bit.  
  
Lyssa cuddled into his arms, and they both fell alseep.  
  
Lyssa woke up that morning at eleven thirty, she got up and decided to make Sean breakfast. She walked downstairs, trying to think of what to make. She made some eggs and bacon, and two grill cheese sandwhiches. Meanwhile Sean was just waking up as she was finishing up breakfast. Sean woke up, he looked around expecting to see Lyssa, but he didn't see her. He decided to check down stairs. Ouch!, he heard a yell coming from in the kitchen. He walked over and saw Lyssa holding her hand.  
  
What happened? he said taking her hand and looking at it.  
  
I was about to put the pot in the sink but I go to close to the metal, she said watching him as he ran her hand under cold water.  
  
Do you have any medical supplies?  
  
Yea there in the closet.  
  
Sean walked over to the closet and got out some bandage's, he took a cold wet paper towl, and put it on her burn. Then he wrapped it up in a bandage and taped it so it wouldn't open.  
  
So let's eat I guess. she said walking to get some plates.  
  
Sure.  
  
She put on some eggs and bacon on one play then added the grill cheese sandwhich next to the eggs, and put the plate in front of Sean.  
  
You didn't have to cook you know. he said taking a bite out of his sandwhich.  
  
I know, but I wanted to. She replied, as she got her own plate ready.  
  
Thank you, it's good.  
  
Anytime.  
  
They sat there and ate for about an hour. and they were talking Sean looked up at the clock.  
  
I should get going, Tracker probably forgot that I called last night.  
  
Okay. she replied with a sad look on her face.  
  
Don't look so sad, I'll see you tomorrow. He said, while he was smiling at her.  
  
Okay.  
  
He got up kissed her on the forehead, and left. 


	11. The roster

The roster  
  
It was monday monring and everyone was back in school. Lyssa got to school, and walked to her first class.  
  
Sean was waiting for her outside the classroom.  
  
Hey. He said kissing her on the lips hello. They slowly started walking into the class.  
  
Hey. Did Tracker forget you called? she said as she was about to sit down.  
  
Yea, but he didn't care. He figured I was with you. I talk about you all the time.  
  
Really? What do you say about me?  
  
I just talk, I dont know.  
  
The morning announcments came on. "Congragulation's to those of you who made the boys basketball team. The roster will be  
  
posted by the boys locker room. Also congragulations to all the girls who made the Spirit Squad and that roster will be  
  
posted by the girls locker room. Both teams will be holding meetings in the gym today."  
  
Lyssa just sat there listening to the announcments until they were over. She turned to Sean.  
  
Will you go with me after class, to see if I made the team.  
  
Yea sure, no problem.  
  
The class went on and Mr. Simpson finished his lesson right on time. The bell rang and eveyone got up to leave,  
  
except Lyssa. She just slowly put her books away.  
  
You ready? Sean said as he stood up, still watching Lyssa.  
  
As ready as I'll ever be. She said as she slowly stood up.  
  
They walked into the gym and towards the boys locker room. There was a group of guys looking at the roster.  
  
Lyssa just stood there for about five minutes. Both were silent. Finally Sean broke the silence.  
  
Look, dont worry. You made the team. Your just as good as any of those guys. So just walk up to the roster and look at it.  
  
Lyssa just looked at him and nodded. She took a deep breath and walked up to the roster, and ran her finger down the paper.   
  
She started saying the names to herself quietly. Jimmy, Danny, Christian, Gavin(Spinner), Alyssa. Alyssa! She said aloud.  
  
Lyssa turned to Sean and and jumped on him and gave him a big kiss.  
  
I'm guessing you made the team. He said laughing at her reaction.  
  
Yup. She replied kissing him again.  
  
I told you.  
  
I know.  
  
Mr. Cameron, Ms. Torney, shouldn't you to be in class. Mr. Raditch said as he was walking up to them. Lyssa and Sean looked  
  
at the clock and notice class had started ten minutes ago. Sean let go of her and looked at Mr. Raditch.  
  
Sorry Mr. Raditch, I got caught up in excitment. I made the basketball team. She said happily.  
  
Congragulations Ms. Torney, but you still need to get to class.  
  
Yea we're going. Sean said as he started to walk with Lyssa.  
  
Oh Lyssa, I heard about your performance at tryouts. Very impressive, I expect that you will help us to win the championship,  
  
along with Mr, Brookes and Mr. Mason, this year.  
  
I hope so. She said turning around to continue walking with Sean. Sean walked Lyssa to class and then went to his own  
  
class.  
  
Your late Ms. Torney. Ms. Kwan said sounding very annoyed.  
  
Sorry Ms. Kwan I was looking at the basketball team roster.  
  
Why were you there, its the boys basketball team?  
  
I know, but I tried out anyway, and I made it.  
  
Congragulations! Your the first girl to be on a basketball team here at Degrassi. She said smiling at Lyssa.  
  
Now take your seat, so we can get back to learning.   
  
Yes, Ms Kwan. Lyssa said sitting down.  
  
The day went by really slowly, and Lyssa zoned out in most of her classes. She was thinking about the team,  
  
and what the meeting was going to be about. Finally it was the end of the day and the bell rang. Lyssa got up and rushed  
  
to put her books away. She went to the gym and saw Coach Armstrong there.  
  
Hey coach.  
  
Lyssa, how does it feel to be the first and only girl to ever be on Degrassi's boy's basketball team?  
  
It's good, but I dont really think about it as being the only girl on the boys basketball team. I  
  
think of it as just making another team, and hoping to win. I've played on alot of coed teams. So i just think of  
  
it as a coed team.  
  
Thats a good way of looking a things. By now the boys team started showing up. About 5 minutes later the whole team  
  
was there. They all sat on the bleachers, waiting for Mr. Armstrong to talk.  
  
Okay, we have a lot of new faces on the team this year. Some of you played last year, and others of you have been playing for  
  
two years. We have no returning Seniors or captains, so I picked some new captains. Jimmy Brookes is captain, and Spinner Mason is co-captain. Congragualations you two. Also we have a special addition to the team. We have a girl on the team. Now I   
  
know most of you aren't to comforabl about this, but she is very good and will be an asset to the team. I haven't decided   
  
on a starting five yet but I have an idea who they're going to be, and I will anounce it on our first game. Here are our  
  
schedules as you can see the first game is on October 5th. We will have practice five times a weak, Tuesdays, wednsdays,  
  
thursdays fridays.and Saturday mornings. I know its alot but we have a much smaller team than last year and we will need to  
  
work extra hard to make it to the championship.  
  
Everyone started to cheer, and coach quited them dowm.  
  
Any questions? he asked looking around.  
  
Yea, when is our first practice? Jimmy asked.  
  
Tomorrow after school. Mr. Armstrong replied.  
  
Okay. Jimmy said.  
  
You guys can go I'll see you tomorrow.  
  
Everyone got up and started to leave. Lyssa started to walk out of the school and looked around. She decided to go   
  
and see Dylan and tell him the good news. When she got there she rang the door bell. Dylans mom opened the door.  
  
Hi Lyssa, what can I do for you? Amy asked.  
  
Hey Amy, is Dylan home?  
  
Yes he's in the living room. Come on in.  
  
Thanks. She walked into the living room and sat next to him.  
  
Guess whar. She said to Dylan excitedly.  
  
What? he asked as he turned to her.  
  
I made it!  
  
You made the team? Are you serious. He said hugging her.  
  
Yep, our first game is in a month, Are you going to go?  
  
Of course, I always went to see Paige cheer, but now I get to go see you play too.  
  
Yep, I can't wait for you to see me play. You haven't seen me play for like a million years.  
  
I know. Where's Paige?  
  
I think her meeting isn't over yet.  
  
You want to wait for her to come home?  
  
No, I got to go home so I can get my homework done. The thing with being on the basketball team is now I have  
  
to pay more attention to my grades, so I dont fail off.  
  
Yea I understand.  
  
Yea well I'm going to get going. She said as she walked to the door.  
  
Hey Lyssa.  
  
Yea?  
  
Good job. I'm really proud of you.  
  
Thanks. She said smiling at him, as she walked out the door. 


	12. The first half

The First Half.  
  
About a month had past since the basketball team had their meeting. Everybody got used to eachother and no longer cared  
  
that Lyssa was a girl. Everyone on the team had become really close friends because of the massive amounts of time they  
  
spent together with practices. Lyssa and Sean were still together and so were Spinner and Paige.  
  
The day went normal. There was nothing special about it, except for the fact that everyone was mentioning the game to Lyssa.  
  
It was the end of the day and the team started walking to the locker room. Lyssa waited for Paige so she could walk in with her and Spirit Squad. She was waiting for Paige, when the other team showed up. One of the guys from the team came up to her.  
  
Hi I'm Alex. He said as he walked up to her.  
  
Hi I'm Lyssa.  
  
I play for the Gouchos, you know the blue team.  
  
I can tell.  
  
Are you cheering today?  
  
Maybe.  
  
Lyssa go get changed. Mr. Armstrong said as he walked out of the gym.  
  
Okay. She turned back to Alex and said, "Well I better go get changed."  
  
Yea, but why is the basketball coach telling you. Why not the cheerleading coach?  
  
She just shrugged her shoulders and walked away. Sean saw her walk into the gym and decided to go talk to her.  
  
He didn't see her when he walked in, so he thought he would go find out where she changed. He walked into the boys locker  
  
room and found Jimmy.  
  
Hey Jimmy, you know where Lyssa changes?  
  
Yea, right there. He said as he pointed to Lyssa who was taking off her shirt.  
  
What are you doing! he said walking up to her.  
  
Ch-ang-ing. She replied as if she was talking to a little kid.  
  
In here, with the guys?  
  
Yea so what? she asked confused.  
  
So what? I'll tell you what. The fact that your on a BOYS TEAM, and your changing right in front of them. He said angrily.  
  
I know. What's the big deal?  
  
These are guy's, there not ignoring the fact that your taking your clothes off in front of them.  
  
Yes they are, I've been doing it since tryouts. They're used to it.  
  
I doubt it. He said annoyed.  
  
Relax, go out and sit with Dylan. I promised they don't care. She said trying to calm him down.  
  
Fine, I'll go sit, just promise me you will make sure that they aren't looking.  
  
Okay, now let me finish putting my uniform on. she said as she gave him a kiss, and pushed him out the door.  
  
She finished changing and sat next to Jimmy, When Mr. Armstrong walked in.  
  
Okay, the starting five are Brookes, Gavin, Nunez, Santana, and Torney. Lyssa, I want you to run the point, Jimmy  
  
your going to take it out, Spinner your small foward, Nunez your the 4(power foward) and Santana your the 5(center).  
  
We are going to start out with man to man defense, Lyssa I want you to defend their point guard. Okay everybody hands in.  
  
Jimmy yelled, "One, two, three."   
  
Everyone yelled, "Panthers!"  
  
Lets go! Jimmy said as they started to walk out. When Lyssa walked out of the locker room she walked up to Dylan,  
  
Sean and Paige.  
  
I'm in the starting five. She said smiling.   
  
What position? Dylan asked looking at her.  
  
Point.  
  
Thats your best position. Sean said.  
  
Yea, well I have to go warm up. She said as she walked away. She saw Alex walk out the other locker room, and decided to go  
  
talk to him.  
  
Hey. She said walking up to him.  
  
Hey.  
  
I just wanted to say good luck.  
  
Thanks. He replied looking at her funny.  
  
Well I have to go warm up. I'll talk to you later.  
  
Yea sure. Warm up? He said to himself.  
  
The warm ups were finished and the players went to there benches. The huddles were done and the coach on the other team  
  
noticed Lyssa on the court. He walked up to the ref.  
  
Hey ref, theres a girl on the court. He said as he pointed to Lyssa.  
  
I know.  
  
She's not aloud to play, these are boys teams.  
  
I know that these are boys teams, and she is aloud to play.  
  
No shes not. he said getting very annoyed. Lyssa heard what was going on and walked up to the coach.  
  
Hi my name is Lyssa. I will be playing against your team. She said happily.  
  
Not if I can help it. He said barely looking at her.  
  
Well you can't. She said to him with an attitude starting to come out.  
  
Excuse me. He replied now fully turned to her.  
  
You heard me, and I can give you the reason why I AM playing today.  
  
And what is that, your really a boy and you just look like a girl. he said loud and clear so everyone could here.  
  
The gym went silent. Sean looked like he was about to kill coach but Dylan grabbed his arm.  
  
She can handle herself. He whispered still watching to see how she would react.  
  
No I'm not a boy. She replied with alot of attitude this time. But Section number nine does states, if there is a boy's sport's team but not a girl's team in the same sport, any girl is aloud to tryout for the boys team. I made it, so if you don't have anything else to say I need to get back to the game so we can beat you. She said plainly and walked away.  
  
He just stood there and looked at her blankly. Everyone was still silent, and eager to finally see Lyssa play.  
  
She walked back onto the court and waited for the game to start. She looked over at Dylan and laughed, because he was giving  
  
her the thumbs up.   
  
The ref turned to the coach and said as he smiled, "Thats why she can play."  
  
He blew his whistle so the game could begin. The tip off was between their center and Santana(4).  
  
The tip off goes to the Lyssa(10). She brings up the ball, and passes Jimmy(15). He passes it back. She's being defended by Alex(3). She put the ball through her legs, and goes around him. She drives to the basket but dishes it off to Spinner(11) for the assist. Everyone falls back besides Lyssa and Alex. The Panthers are playing man to man. Lyssa is deffending Alex who  
  
is dribbling up the court. He crosses over, BUT NOO Lyssa steals the ball and goes for the fast break.  
  
Foul her. The coach yelled from the sidelines.  
  
Alex runs after her to foul her. He jumps up and knocks her over but she already shot the lay-up. She falls on her shoulder,  
  
the Whistle blows, and the ref goes up to the table.  
  
Count the basket, 3 blue push. He said doing the hand movements. Lyssa was still on the floor. Jimmy ran to her along with  
  
the rest of the team on the court and Coach Armstrong. Alex from the other team went to go help her up. She just gave him   
  
and evil look and got up on her own.  
  
You okay? Jimmy asked as she walked to the foul line.  
  
I'm fine. She said as she looked over at Sean and Dylan who looked like they were about to jump on the guy who fouled her.  
  
She just smiled and waited for the ref to give her the ball.  
  
One shot. He said as he gave her the ball.  
  
She took the foul shot and made it.  
  
The game went on for about five more minutes until the Gouchos coach called a time out.  
  
The teams walked to their benches. Lyssa sat down rubbing her shoulder.  
  
You okay? Mr. Armstrong asked her.  
  
Yea, I'm fine. But I'm going to feel it in the morning. She said laughing a little.  
  
Okay. Lyssa they know you can drive, they are most likley going to make you shoot from the outside. I know you can get past   
  
them anyway, but shoot the three you can make it. Jimmy good job, I want you to help her bring up the ball if you need to  
  
they are probably going to double team her.  
  
The Gouchos coach on was also talking.  
  
She may be a girl, but she is good and she can handle some pain. I haven't seen her shoot from the outside yet, she proved  
  
that she can drive. Try and force her to shoot from the outside. If she can shoot then I want you to double team her. Got  
  
it? He said as they started to walk back onto the court.  
  
Blue ball. the ref yelled handing the ball to the person taking it out.  
  
He passed it into Alex, Lyssa was defending him. He dribbled down to the right the whole time until he passed it into the post. Number five was posting up spinner, he faked to the left and went right, he made the shot. Lyssa got the ball on the inbound. She was dribbling up court.  
  
Its going to take alot more than a push to take me out of this game. She said to Alex as she put the ball around her back  
  
and passed it to Nunez. Alex followed the ball leaving Lyssa open. She got the ball back and shot from the top of the key.  
  
Its good for the three pointer. This time Alex didn't bring up the ball, he fell back and Lyssa followed him. The other team  
  
passed him the ball but Lyssa intercepted, she passed a lead off pass to Jimmy for the fast break. Who made the lay-up.   
  
Thirty seconds she heard someone call out.  
  
Diamond press. Mr. Armstrong called out.  
  
Everyone got into their positions. Lyssa was chasing the ball when someone set a pic. The blocked her off from defending   
  
Alex, as she ran down court to catch up. Fifteen seconds. Someone shot the ball from the other team and missed. Santana got   
  
the rebound and threw the ball to Lyssa, 3,2, She shot the ball from about three feet into the half court line, but missed.  
  
The buzzer went off. The score was 23, to 15 Degrassi was winning.  
  
First quarter. She heard the ref say, as she was walking to the bench. Where Mr. Armstrong was talking.   
  
Good job everyone, But when your on defense you have to call out pics. Lyssa I want you to  
  
feed the ball inside more.  
  
Okay.  
  
Rest up a little until they call you out.  
  
Lyssa picked of her water bottle and drank from it.  
  
On the other bench the coach was yelling at his team.  
  
Your going to let a girl run this game! he yelled as he threw down his clip board on the floor. She's good I know but she is making you look like idiots. This is what I want you to do. Double team her when she brings up the ball, as soon as she stops her dribble trap her. She can shoot so make her pass or post up. She's an all around player and she's not leaving many options open for us to stop her. She may even be able to post up to but right now its the only thing we have to work with. She's short so make her fight to get over you.  
  
The whistle blew and the players started to get onto the court.  
  
Blue ball. the ref called out.  
  
They passed in the ball and started to bring up the ball this time Jimmy was on top putting pressure on the ball, they were  
  
now playing a one one three zone. Lyssa was at the top of the key. As the ball was brought up to the top of the key they  
  
changed into a two three zone. They shifted into position where ever the ball went they went. Number 5 had the ball at the  
  
top of the key, he passed it to 23, who shot a jump shot and made it. As the ball was inbounded they double teamed Lyssa,  
  
she quickly passed to Jimmy and stayed with him, they passed half court and switched positions. Lyssa went down low and   
  
Spinner went up top.  
  
What are they doing? The coach from the blue team thought, Jimmy drove to the basket but was closed out by two defenders  
  
He passed it to Lyssa who started posting up the guy behind her. He tryed to close off her right side, so she spun left and  
  
took the two foot jump shot. The game continued for about 5 more minutes. The gouchos caught up quite a bit in those 5   
  
minutes until the buzzer went off. The score was now 33 29.  
  
It was half time and they walked into the locker rooms. The clock was set for a 15 minute half time. After about five  
  
minutes the team came out and started shooting around. Lyssa walked over to Sean.  
  
Hey sexy. He said as he saw her walking up to him.  
  
Sexy? Look at me, I'm a mess. I'm all sweaty and nasty.  
  
So, your still beatiful.  
  
Thanks. But you know wut I'm missing?  
  
No what?  
  
This. She leaned in and kissed him.  
  
Yea I was missing that too. He replied but kissing her again. Dylan was watching them, and just rolled his eye's,  
  
You know, you shouldnt be talking to guys when you have a boyfriend. Lyssa heard someone say from behind her.  
  
You know, my team is filled with guys, how am I not going to talk to them. She said as she turned around, to see Alex standing behind her. You want to know something else? she said with an attitude.  
  
Yea whats that? he replied.  
  
The fact that its none of your buisness. She said to him, as Sean put his hands on her shoulder.  
  
Relax, I just wanted to come over here and tell you I was sorry for the hard foul.  
  
Look, basketball is a contact sport. If I couldn't handle a little bit of pain then I wouldn't be playing.  
  
True, but most girls don't play with guys. So I assumed that you normally play with girls and were only playing with guys  
  
because this school doesnt have a girls team.  
  
Well you thought wrong.  
  
Apparently so.  
  
Look I dont want an apology.  
  
Then what do you want? he asked.  
  
You really want to know what I want.  
  
That's why I asked.  
  
I want you to go out there and play me like I'm one of the guys. I dont want you to go soft because I'm a girl.  
  
Just so you know, I'm not going soft, your just really good.  
  
Thanks, but I think your coach is annoyed with the fact your talking to me. She said as she pointed to his coach.  
  
Yea well I better be shooting around.   
  
She just turned back to Sean and asked, "So how am I playing?"  
  
Amazing, I think your the best one out there.  
  
I don't think so.  
  
Well I do. Go ice your shoulder it's already starting to bruise. He said as he pointed to her shoulder.  
  
It will bruise anyway I might as well wait will I go home. But I do have to go and warm up. She kissed him on the cheek and  
  
went to go shoot around. 


	13. The second half

The second half  
  
When she was shooting around when the ref blew his whistle. The second half was about to start. She walked over to the   
  
bench. I want the starting five out there, man to man. We need to press, they caught up quite a bit. We can win this but we  
  
are going to have to work for it. Everyone nodded then walked onto the court.  
  
White ball. The ref said handing the ball to Jimmy.  
  
Lyssa was being guarded by number 5, one of their guards. He was holding onto her shirt so she couldn't get far away. She   
  
finally broke away and got the ball, he guarded her closely, she passed the ball to Jimmy. He elbowed her in the stomach.  
  
AHH. She screamed holding her stomach.  
  
Technical FOUL. the ref yell.  
  
What, how was that a technical? the gouchos coach yelled.  
  
He intentionally elbowed her. Thats a flagrant foul and he's outta here!  
  
Coach you better put another player in.  
  
Johnny, go in for him.  
  
Yes sir. He said taking off his warm up and running onto the court.  
  
Two shots. Coach who is shooting the tech?  
  
Number ten. He said pointing to Lyssa, who was standing up straight now but still holding her stomach.  
  
You up for it? the ref asked her as he handed her the ball.  
  
Yea. She said taking the ball from him.  
  
She dribbled three times spun the ball in her and and dribbled another two times. She took the shot and made it. She   
  
repeated the same routine and made the second shot.  
  
White ball.  
  
Jimmy inbounded the ball to Lyssa. This time she didn't pass it back. She drove right to the basket and made the lay-up. She   
  
didn't fall back either, she stayed up and played defense. She stole the ball and took a jump shot. She made it and continued to play up. The score was now 37 29. The gouchos got the ball up the court, but threw it away trying to pass it down low.  
  
Time out. The coach called angrily.  
  
Everyone walked to there benches. Lyssa didnt even bother sitting. She lifted up her jersey and looked at her stomach.  
  
It was all red and purple. Jimmy looked at her and saw her stomach.  
  
Wow he really hit you hard didnt he? He asked as he touched the bruise, she flinched and stepped back.  
  
Yea well its all part of the game. she replied walking over to the bench and sitting down.  
  
Lyssa you want to come out? The coach asked her when he saw the bruise.  
  
Nah, I'm good. They did it to take me out of the game, and unless they shoot me. I ain't coming out. She  
  
said as she tucked her jersey back in.  
  
Are you sure? he asked concerned.  
  
I don't want to give them the pleasure. Plus I play better when I'm mad. I get more agressive.  
  
I know it shows. The whistle blew and they walked back onto the court.  
  
white ball.  
  
They inbounded the ball to Lyssa. she dribbled up court and passed to Spinner, he passed back and she took the three.  
  
It was good. She stayed up and played defense. She slapped the ball away and it was a loose ball. She dove on the floor  
  
to get it, and got to it the same time number 14 on the other team got to it. She was holding onto the ball when the whistle  
  
blew and they called a jump ball. Lyssa's knees were all red with little cracks of blood on them, from burning the skin off when she slid on the gym floor.  
  
The ref blew his whistle. My time. he said pointing at Lyssa's knees.  
  
She walked to the first aid kit and put some band aids on her knees as fast as she could and walked bak out on or court.  
  
Does anything effect this girl? Both coaches asked to themselve's as they watched her run back onto the court.  
  
Blue ball.  
  
Lyssa was playing defense, when she noticed that the guy she was defending was right handed. She switched her position  
  
and forced him left. He lost control of the ball and kicked it out of bounds. There was two minutes left in the third quater  
  
White ball.  
  
Sub he heard one of the coaches call to the refs.  
  
The ref called in the subs.  
  
A guy came up to Lyssa, and told her he was in for her. She said okay and walked off the court and sat down.  
  
I wanted you to have a minuted to rest before the fourth quarter. Coach Armstrong said to her as he handed her two ice  
  
packs. She nodded and took the ice packs and put one on her shoulder and the the other under he shirt on her stomach.  
  
The buzzer went off, it was the end of the 3rd quarter. The score was 40 to 29.  
  
Good, they didn't score that quarter. We're playing really strong defense. keep it up. Lyssa I want you to start shooting  
  
more threes, your shot is on and we need to bring our score up more. I want us to run chicago 2. Jimmt your going to bring  
  
the ball up.  
  
Everyone went in and stood on the court waiting for the other team.  
  
The ref blew his whistle and waited for the gouchos to get on the court. White ball.  
  
Lyssa inbounded the ball to Jimmy and ran down court.  
  
Chicago 2. Jimmy yelled out.  
  
He passed the ball to the right wing, they passed it back. he passed it to Lyssa, she caught it and shot the three. Its good.  
  
She randown court and set up for defense. She was on the left wing. The point guard passed the ball to where she was and she   
  
intercepted the pass and went for the fast break. She had Jimmy on the other side of her and a defender right next to her   
  
she threw a behind the back pass to Jimmy who made the lay-up. There was alot of oohs and ahhs, from the crowd. The other  
  
team brought the ball up and passed it to there guard. He took a three and made it.  
  
About 4 minutes had gone by, the teams scoring about 10 points each. Which made the score 42 to 55. There was about two more minutes left in the game. Number 4 from the other team fouled Jimmy. He was at the line for two shots. He made the first. Lyssa was inbetween to defenders, and stuck her butt out getting ready to box out. The guy that her butt was facing was not paying attention to the game he was looking at Lyssa's butt. The nodded at Jimmy who intentionally missed the shot and aimed it to go Lyssa's way. She got the rebound and put it up for another two points. She fell back on defense and saw that they broke the press, she positioned herself to take the charge. Alex ran up to her to take the lay-up and she didn't move a muscle until he hit her. She fell back and waited for a call.  
  
NO basket, Offensive foul. The ref yelled.  
  
Lyssa jumped up with happiness. And took out the ball. There was about one minute left in the game. Jimmy passed her the   
  
ball and she slowly brought it up court. She passed the ball to Spinner, who passed it back, then to Jimmy then back to her,   
  
then back to Spinner then back to her. About thirty seconds went by and she started to dribble. She saw Nunez wide open   
  
for the lay-up, she passed the ball to him and he made the lay-up. They all fell back on defense. There was about 15 seconds left in the game. Number 4 rush a three and missed. Spinner got the rebound and just held the ball and waited for the clock  
  
to run out. The buzzer went off. They won the game. They lined up to shake hands with the other team. After they were done,  
  
She ran over to Sean and Dylan and gave them hugs. When she hugged Sean she flinched, she had forgoten about the bruise.  
  
What's wrong? he asked as he noticed her flinch.  
  
Nothing, we just won. she said happily.   
  
I know I was watching. He said laughing.  
  
Come with me. She grabbed Seans hand and dragged him away. I'll be right back Dylan. Tell paige to wait for me. she said as  
  
she walked away.  
  
Okay. He replied.  
  
She took Sean outside the gym, through him against the lockers, and kissed him. She put his arms around his neck and he  
  
put his hands on the sides of her stomach. She flinched again and stepped back.  
  
Now do you want to tell me whats wrong. he said as he let go of her.  
  
Fine. She said pulling up her jersey, revealing a very dark red and purple bruise on the mid right side of her stomach.  
  
How did you get that? He said with a worried look on his face.  
  
Remember when I screamed, and the kid got thrown out of the game for a flagrant foul?  
  
Yea.  
  
He elbowed me in my stomach. she said pointing to her bruise.  
  
Where is he im going to kill him. he said angrilly.  
  
Look its a contact sport, I'm fine.  
  
Your not fine, look at your stomach.  
  
I've had worse. All I need to feel better is for you to come to my house after I change. she said smiling at him sweatly.  
  
Okay.  
  
I have to go get changed.  
  
Yea sure. he said as he followed her back into the gym.  
  
She went into the locker room, and everyone started clapping and congragulating her.  
  
Why is everyone clapping she asked looking around.  
  
The're clapping because you scored 27 points. Jimmy replied as he patted her on the back.  
  
For real? she asked looking for the score book.  
  
Yep.  
  
Cool. she responded as she went over to her locker and got her stuff out. She took off her shirt and then took out her  
  
hair band. It let her long curly light brown hair flow down her back. she through on her shirt and jeans and put her hair  
  
back up.  
  
Leave it down.  
  
Huh? she turned around to see Sean watching her.  
  
Leave it down. he replied as he took her hair band out and put it in his pocket.  
  
She put on her shoes and walked out the locker room with Sean. When the that kid Alex from the other team came over to talk to her.  
  
That was some inpressive playing. He said to her putting his hand out to shake her hand. She reluctantly put her hand out  
  
to shake his. I've never in my life seen anybody play like that let alone a girl.  
  
Thanks I think? she responded looking at him funny. Umm I have to go, she said as she started to walk away.  
  
Okay, well I look foward to watching you play again. He said. But his voice faded when he noticed she didn't care  
  
She walked over to Paige, Dylan and Spinner.  
  
So 27 points, impressive. Paige said as she poked her in the stomach.  
  
Ahh, don't do that. She said holding he stomach trying to make the burning sensation go away.  
  
What's wrong. Dylan asked  
  
Nothing I'm fine.  
  
No your not, show him. Sean said to her annoyed that she was trying to hide it.  
  
Show me what? Dylan asked annoyed that she was trying to hide pain from him.  
  
I said I'm fine. She tried to walk away, when Sean grabbed her, and pulled her back. He lifted up her shirt just enough to show part of the bruise.  
  
That is not nothing. Dylan said looking at her stomach.  
  
Yes it is. She said, finally getting out of Seans grip and walking away.  
  
She turned to Sean.  
  
Don't even bother coming over. She turned back around an walked away. Sean looked hurt, confused and annoyed.  
  
She doesn't mean it. She does't like to show pain around other people. She thinks of is as a weakness. Stay wth Paige,  
  
I'll go after her. Come to her house in like 15 minutes. OKay? Dylan said as he slowly went after Lyssa.  
  
Yea sure. he responded still looking confused. How does he know her so well? He asked as he turned to Paige.  
  
You have to ask Lyssa that. She said reluctantly.  
  
Hey Lyssa wait up. Dylan said to her when he saw her walking out of the building. She didn't slow down. So he ran to catch up to her. Will you slow down a minute he said grabbing her arm.  
  
What do you want? she asked angirly.  
  
Well for one I was you to stop walking so fast, and two talk to me.  
  
Fine what. she said slowing down a little bit.  
  
You know he was just trying to help.  
  
I know, but what right does he have to do that? If I don't want the whole world to know I'm hurt then what right does he  
  
have to show people it?  
  
Your his girlfriend, he cares about you. He thinks your hurt so he wants you to get help.  
  
What if I don't want help.  
  
You never want help. Your the most stubborn person I know. I bet if you got shot and you were dieng, you wouldn't let anyone know. You know how they would find out? They would see the blood coming out of you. And I bet you still wouldn't say anything.  
  
Maybe thats true. But I'm not shot, and this is no big deal. Its just a bruise.  
  
I pretty nasty bruise. They arrived at her house and went inside.  
  
Whatever.  
  
He's going to be here in a few minutes weather you like it or not. You are going to tell him how I know you, now you don't have to tell him what I know about and you dont have to tell him your past. But you do have to let him know  
  
how me and Paige know you so well.  
  
Why? why does it even matter?  
  
Because he is your boyfriend, and you've been with him for over a month, and he doesnt know you half as well as I do. I   
  
think its fair you atleast tell him why.  
  
Fine. She heard Paige open the door, and saw her walk in with Sean.  
  
Hey. They said as they walked in the living room.  
  
Hi. she responded with no tone in her voice.  
  
Talk to him, me and Paige will go get you some ice.  
  
Whatever.  
  
What does he want you to talk to me about? Sean asked curiously.  
  
He wants me to tell you a little more about myself, and also how Paige and him know me so well.  
  
That would be nice to know. he said smiling at her.  
  
Okay see heres the deal. Dylan stayed with me and my family for a couple of months about 3 or 4 years ago. Paige came and visited him when he was out there, so I met her too. After he went back home, he visited every summer with Paige.  
  
Why did he go to live with you?  
  
My mom and his mom were best friends in high school, and she called my mom up and asked if he could stay with us. My mom  
  
said yea so he stayed with us. When I got off probation, my mom decided I should move somewhere where people didn't already know me and called up his mom and asked her to look after me while I lived here on my own.  
  
Oh I see. Everything seems to be making alot more sense now.  
  
Yea.  
  
What about that whole weakness thing?  
  
Ask dylan.  
  
Ask me what? he said as he handed her a pack of ice for her stomach and one for her shoulder.  
  
What you were talking about with the whole weakness thing. Sean answered for her.  
  
That's a simple one. Lyssa's father was the type of guy who never spoke about his emotions. Lyssa picked that up from him.  
  
She doesn't talk about how she feels. And when she is in pain, unless she can't walk anymore she won't say a word. She   
  
doesn't cry in front of people either, she feels both of those emotions are weakness's. I've only see her cry once, no matter  
  
what she goes through she very rarely cries. She very rarely shows pain. Thats why she got so annoyed when you made her show me the bruise. She thinks of it as you breaking a secret. Although you wouldn't know because she probably didn't tell you.  
  
Sean just sat there quetily for a minute, noone had noticed Lyssa wasn't in the room anymore.  
  
Where did she go? Sean asked as he looked around.  
  
Did I mention that she is a pro at sneaking out of rooms, and houses? Dylan said laughing. Shes probably upstairs.  
  
Sean got up and walked up stairs, and walked into her room. He saw her sitting on her bed looking out the window. He walked  
  
over to her and just sat there looking at her. 


	14. Lets just leave them alone

Lets leave them alone  
  
Sean just sat there with her for about and hour. Still noone had said anything. Dylan and Paige were down stairs talking.  
  
Paige we should go. She probably hasn't even said anything to him yet. Lets just leave them alone. Dylan said to his sister.  
  
Yea your right. she responded as she got up.  
  
They left the house just as Lyssa was about to say something.  
  
I'm sorry. She said looking at Sean.  
  
For what?  
  
For getting mad at you, i knew you were just try-. Sean put his finger to her mouth.  
  
Shh. You dont have to be sorry. It's the way you are, there's nothing wrong with that.  
  
She just smiled and kissed him. She layed back on the bed and pulled him with her, he was carefull not to hit her bruises. Then realized Paige and Dylan were down stairs. he got up really fast.  
  
What wrong?  
  
Dylan and Paige are still down stairs.  
  
No they're not, the know me they probably figured I wasn't going to talk for a while, and left already.  
  
Are you sure?  
  
Yep. they sat there and talked for a while. It was dark out when they looked outside.  
  
Sean?  
  
Yea.  
  
Lets not go to school tomorrow.  
  
Why?  
  
I want you to spend the day here with me, and I don't feel like going to practice tomorrow.  
  
Why?  
  
Because... because the bruise's, they hurt. She replied as she put her head down.  
  
He knew how hard it was for her to tell him that, and decided to just nodd his head.  
  
So will you stay with me?  
  
Yea.  
  
Cool, she said as she got up. Sean noticed her start to limp.  
  
Why are you limping? He asked as remembered when she dove for the ball during the game. Never mind.  
  
She just smiled at him and went to take a shower. Sean decided while she was in the shower he would go home and get some  
  
clothes. He wrote her a little note and left the house.  
  
About a half hour later Lyssa got out of the shower, and noticed a little note on her bed.  
  
Lyssa,  
  
Went to get clothes be back soon.  
  
Love,  
  
Sean  
  
She just laughed and put on red panties sweat pants, and a white wife beater. When she heard the front door open.  
  
He must back. She said to herself as she sat on the bed.  
  
Sean walked up the stairs, he had a bag with clothes in one hand and a plast bag in the other hand with him. He walked into the room, and sat next to Lyssa.   
  
Hey, I stopped at the store and picked these up for you. He said as she handed her some ice packs.  
  
Thanks. She replied as she sat up a little, and put the ice packs on her stomach.  
  
How are the bruises?  
  
The're okay. she paused for a moment. Actually they hurt like hell.  
  
Well, atleast your admitting it. He said laughing at her a little.  
  
I hate not being able to do anything, Our next game is in like two days, weather they are better or not I'm still playing.  
  
Just sit and chill for now, okay? You will worry about that then.  
  
Okay, but right now all I want to do is kiss you. She pulled him onto her and started kissing him he put his arm next to her and leaned on it so he didn't put his weight on her.  
  
About an hour later, they were sleeping. When Lyssa woke up the next morning she noticed Sean wasn't next to her, she looked over at the clock and it was 3:30 pm. She heard the shower going and figured thats where he was. She sat up and looked at her shoulder. There was a bruise on her shoulder but it wasn't that bad. She heard the door bell ring and got off the bed to go see who it was. She walked down stairs and opened the door.  
  
Jay? Hey what are you doing here? Come in.  
  
Tracker said Sean would be here. He replied as he walked in looking around.  
  
Yea he is, I'll go get him, have a seat. She ran upstairs and into the bathroom.  
  
Hey, Sean.  
  
Yea he said as he opened the curtain. Lyssa's eyes lit up as she saw the water hit Seans wet built body.  
  
Wow! You look good when your wet. She said as she still stood there looking at him.   
  
I'm sure your would look better. He said as he pulled her into the shower with him.  
  
Ahh. I'm getting all wet. She replied as the water hit her.   
  
Yea, I was right you do look better.  
  
The water hit her body and made her shirt become see through. Sean just looked at her for a second and kissed her. He picked her up and put her against the wall. They were kissing for about thirty seconds when Lyssa remembered why she had come upstairs.  
  
Wait wait.  
  
Whats wrong? He asked as he stopped kissing her.  
  
Nothings wrong, but I just remembered that Jay and sydney are down stairs.  
  
Why didn't you tell me? He said as he put her down.  
  
I got a little distracted. She said as she smiled at him and got out of the shower. You have to get dressed, or atleast put on a towel.   
  
What about you, your clothes are soaking wet you have to change too. He said laughing at her.  
  
I will put on a sweatshirt and run down stairs and tell you that you will be down in a second. Then I will come back upstairs and change.  
  
Okay.  
  
She put on a sweat shirt and went down stairs.  
  
Why are you all wet? Sydney asked Lyssa as she came down stairs.  
  
He will be down in a second. She said laughing as she went back upstairs.  
  
She walked upstairs and saw Sean was now wearing, dark blue pants, and was about to put on a wife beater and a blue zip up hoody.  
  
Sydney just shook her head. She guessed Sean was in the shower and laughed to herself.  
  
Whats so funny? Jay asked when she noticed her laughing.  
  
I have a feeling that Sean was in the shower.  
  
Why?  
  
Because she was dry when she opened the door, then went to get him and she came back all wet.  
  
Yea, you're probably right. He replied now laughing with her.  
  
I'm going to get dressed I'll be down in a sec. She said as she watched him walk out of the door.  
  
Okay.  
  
She took off her wet clothes and put on a matching black pra and panty set. They she put on a pair of tight jeans and a black wife beater and a tight white zip up sweat shirt. She walked down stairs, to see Sean and Jay talking.  
  
So, whats going on? She asked as she sat on Seans lap.  
  
We got some things to take care of. Jay said looking at her.  
  
I'm coming. She said as she got the hint, to what they were doing.  
  
What are you talking about? Jay said trying to sound innocent.  
  
I grew up in New York. Do you think I'm stupid?  
  
Yea I guess you can come. Jay said as he turned to Sean.  
  
No. Sean said looking at them.  
  
Yes, and you can't stop me.  
  
What is it we gotta do? She said as she turned back to Jay.  
  
We have to go fight some kid from another school. Lyssa there's going to be alot of people there, you sure you want to come?  
  
I've fought against guys before. I can handle this.  
  
Okay then, lets go. Jay said getting up and walking out the door. Sean, Sydney, and Lyssa followed him, they got into his car and drove off. They arrived at a park that Lyssa wasn't familar with.  
  
You know, whenever you fight someone your supposed to make them fight you in your territory. She said as they got out the car.  
  
I know, but they don't know that we are coming.  
  
So?  
  
Either you in or out. Jay said as he turned to her.  
  
I'm in. She said as she walked ahead of him.  
  
Sean grabbed her arm and said,"You don't know what your getting into."  
  
And you've never seen me in a fight. She replied as she pulled out of his grip. Sean just shook his head and walked with her. They walked up to a group of people and noticed a familar face. Thats the kid who elbowed me. She thought to herself.  
  
She paused for a second, and turned to Sean.  
  
Rememeber the guy who elbowed me?  
  
Yea, what about him?  
  
He's right there. She said as she pointed at him.  
  
Sean walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.   
  
I want to talk to you. he said as he grabbed the guy to the side. Lyssa stepped in front of Sean and pushed him back.  
  
No, you have nothing to do with this.   
  
Bu-  
  
But nothing, it was during a game. No big deal. Plus I want to talk to him. She turned to the guy and looked at him. The guy just stood there with a confused look on his face.  
  
You look really familar. He said as he pointed to Lyssa.  
  
You don't recegnize me because my hair is down. She took her hair band and put her hair in a messy bun. Remember now? She said as she got into his face.  
  
Yea, your that girl we played against yesterday.  
  
Yea, the one you elbowed. Too bad that you are weak as hell. She said with an attitude.  
  
What are you talking about? You yelled out in pain.  
  
Nah, see I yelled out annoyed that your so stupid.   
  
A girl from behind the guy, stepped out in front of him.  
  
You got a problem with my man? She asked as she got into Lyssa's face.  
  
I did, but now I think I gotta problem with you. She said as she pushed the girl.  
  
The girl swung at Lyssa. She ducked and hit the girl in her mouth, she fell back. Lyssa went to jump on the girl but Sean grabbed her.  
  
She's knocked out, you don't want to go back on probation.  
  
Fine. She turned back to the guy from the game. Don't fuck with me, or my friends. EVER, and if I find out that you do I will hunt you down and kill you.  
  
Ooooooh, is that supposed to scare me. He said as he pushed her.  
  
You did not just touch my girl. Sean said as he stepped up to him.  
  
What are you gonna do about it? The guy asked as he got into Seans face.  
  
This. He pushed him, and the guy stepped back. He went to hit Sean, and Sean ducked and hit him. He jumped on Sean, and jay jumped in. Jay grabbed the guy ans held him so Sean could hit him.  
  
SEAN! Lyssa yelled, trying to break up the fight.  
  
Sean didn't listen and kept hitting him. Lyssa got frustrated and walked away, Sydney followed after her.  
  
Lyssa whats wrong? Syd said as she ran next to Lyssa.  
  
I told him, not to touch him. This is my fight, I don't need anyone fighting for me. It makes me look like a pussy. Lyssa said angrily.  
  
It doesn't make you look like a pussy. He was just trying to help, and I know you can handle yourself, I just saw you knock a girl out in one hit. But Sean is not the type of guy to stand back and let shit happen to the people he cares about, exspecially his girl.  
  
I hate it here. When I was in queens I didnt have people get in the way, they knew to just leave me alone, and let me fight. I'm not used to people actually caring, and if they get hurt trying to help me I would never forgive myself. She said now fully turned to Sydney.  
  
He can handle himself.  
  
Thats not the point. I don't want help.  
  
You may not want it, but when you roll with us your gonna get it, everyone's got ya back. Including me and Jay even Towerz everyone we roll with, Jay would make sure of it. He thinks your cool, and thats rare with him and peolple who chill wit Paige. Look I have a feeling that more people are going to show up and its just Jay and Sean right now, so lets go back and show them just cause we're girls, it don't mean we can't fight.  
  
Aight, lets go.   
  
They turned around and went back to the park. They saw about five more guys there then before. They were all surrounding Sean and Jay who were now on the floor, they ran up to them and each grabbed a guy who was hitting them. Lyssa saw a hand flying at her and caught it and twisted it around their back, when they fell to there knees in pain she let go and went on the the next person. Sydney, hit a guy in the stomach and kneed him in the balls. They had fought about 3 guys and the rest had left. Lyssa squatted next to Sean, and caressed his cheek.  
  
You okay? She asked with tears in her eyes.  
  
I'm fine, lets just go. He said slowly getting up. He was all bloody, Jay was not as bad, but his face was all swolen. Sydney and Lyssa helped them into the back seats. Sydney took the keys from Jay and Lyssa got into the passenger seat. They drove to the house and went inside. Jay and Sean sat on the couch while Lyssa went and got the first aid kit. She came back inside and handed some rubbing alcohol to Syd and they started to clean they're cuts. Seans shirt had blood on it so Lyssa went up stairs to go get him another one. Sean followed after her.  
  
You okay? He asked as he walked into the room after her.  
  
Am I okay? Look at you.  
  
That's not what I'm talking about.  
  
Then what are you talking about? 


	15. Crying

Crying  
  
Lyssa just stood there an watched Sean. He was attempting to carefully choose his words. He decided to just start with a   
  
fact.  
  
Dylan said you very rarely cry in front of people.  
  
What does that have to do with anything? She replied slowly.  
  
You had tears in your eyes when you looked at me.  
  
I don't know what your talking about. She said as she walked away from him.  
  
Lyssa was looking out of the window, when Sean put his hand on her shoulder. She turned to him and put her head on his chest.  
  
I just don't like to see people that I care about get hurt, especially when they are trying to help me. That's why I like to   
  
handle things on my own. Not only can I do it, but also so I don't put anyone else in danger. She said as she looked up at   
  
him.  
  
I know, but I don't like it when guys push my girlfriends either.  
  
But look at you, you look like hell. She replied laughing a little.  
  
Maybe, but your not going to leave me now are you? He said playfully.  
  
Nah, I don't care, I am with you because of your personality, the fact that your hott is just a plus.  
  
Good, to know.  
  
Change your shirt. She said as she threw a shirt to him.  
  
He took off his shirt and stopped for a second, he walked over to Lyssa.  
  
You know, you probably don't answer a lot of questions.  
  
What are you talking about? She asked confused.  
  
I said something about you crying, and you completely changed the subject. Your pretty slick, but that doesn't work on me.  
  
No, I just stay out of trouble by doing that, and it's a good skill to have if I don't want to talk about something.  
  
Well you aren't getting out of this. Why did you have tears in your eyes?  
  
Me and Sydney ran to you guys, the wind blew in my eyes, and they were tearing. That's all.  
  
Whatever. He replied with no tone in his voice. He new she was lying.  
  
Why do you ask so many damn questions? She asked as she walked out of the room.  
  
Sean sat down on the bed and hit it. He got up put on his shirt and went down stairs.  
  
What did you say to her? Jay asked when he saw Sean.  
  
Nothing. He said looking at Jay.  
  
Well then nothing is a big deal, because she just ran out of the house, with a really pissed off look on her face.  
  
Lyssa ran to the park where Sean had asked her out. Back at the house Sean decided to call Dylan and see if she went there.  
  
Hello?  
  
Hey Dylan, its Sean.  
  
Hey, what's up?  
  
Lyssa just ran out of the house, is she there?  
  
No, what happened?  
  
Nothing, I'm going to go look for her.  
  
Try the park where you asked her out.  
  
Okay Bye. *Click* Sean hung up.  
  
Sean went to the park that he asked her out in, and saw her sitting on the bench.  
  
How did you find me? She asked looking up at him.  
  
Dylan told me you would be here.  
  
I really need to stop telling him things.  
  
Sean laughed a little then asked,"But then I would have noone to help me. But anyway, why do you come here?"  
  
When you asked me out, that was the best thing that happened since I got here. So I come here when I mad or homesick and   
  
remember that this made me happy.  
  
Yea, I just go to your house. He said laughing again.  
  
Well you live with someone, I don't.  
  
I know. But you could still come to my house.  
  
Yea but I'm used to being by myself, so my first thought is to come here.  
  
You have me, you don't have to be alone.  
  
I'll remember that. But what about when I get mad at you.  
  
Well then you can't get mad at me.  
  
I'll try. She said as she moved closer to him.  
  
Good. You know I didn't mean to get you mad.  
  
I know, but I don't like to talk about things. But I guess if you really want to know I can tell you.  
  
Only if you want to.  
  
I do.  
  
I'm all ears.  
  
Okay. She took a deep breath. When I care about someone, I'm very protective of them. And I have feelings for you that I have   
  
never felt for anyone else before. So when I got to the park and I saw you lying there in pain, it felt like. she paused.  
  
Like what? he asked hesitantly.  
  
Like it was because of me. That if I hadn't said anything then you wouldn't have been put in that situation. That's why I   
  
didn't want you to get involved. I don't want to see you hurt, let alone because of me.  
  
Look at me. He said as he put his hand under her chin, making her look at him. Its not your fault. I was going to fight him   
  
weather or not he touched you. But it just so happened that he did. I feel the same way about you as you do for me. I wasn't about to let him do that to you, especialy when your the only thing that makes me happy.  
  
She put her hand by a cut on his face, and put her thumb over it softly. Does it hurt?  
  
Nope. He slowly pulled her closer to him and brushed his lips with hers.  
  
Let's go back to the house. he said as he got up and took his hand in hers.  
  
Okay. She followed him back to the house.  
  
When they got there Jay and Syd left a note. Sean picked it up and read it out loud.  
  
Yo what happened? Whatever man  
  
see you tomorrow in school.  
  
Later  
  
Jay  
  
Well I guess we have the house to ourselves. he said as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
Yep.  
  
They walked over to the couch and watched TV.  
  
You want to order a pizza? Lyssa asked Sean as she grabbed the phone.  
  
Yea sure.  
  
She called the pizza place and ordered a medium pepperoni pizza. It got there about a half hour later.  
  
Pizza is here. Lyssa said as she walked into the living room with the pizza and put it on the table.  
  
They ate the pizza, and watched a movie. (sort of)  
  
Did you like the movie? Sean asked Lyssa.  
  
I don't know I don't remember most of it. she said leaning on him playfully.  
  
Me either. he said laughing.  
  
But I did like the kisses during the movie.  
  
Yea, that was pretty fun.  
  
See to me, kissing is the most intimate thing I could do with a person. It means more to me than anything else.  
  
I agree. Although other things are pretty fun.  
  
I know and I never said they aren't, but I still prefer kissing over anything else.  
  
Me too. he said as he kissed her. Hey was thinking.  
  
About..?  
  
Why don't you come to dinner at my house tomorrow. You know meet Tracker.  
  
Yea I guess I could do that, but I have practice and I need to stop here and take a shower. Then I will come over okay.  
  
Yea sounds good. Look I gotta get going. I'll see you in school tomorrow.  
  
Yea. Bye.  
  
Sean kissed her goodbye and left.   
  
Lyssa called Emma and asked her for the homework, since Emma was in all her classes she was the best person to call. She did her homework and then decided to go to sleep early. 


	16. Dinner

Dinner  
  
It was wednsday and Lyssa got up to go to school. She hated school, she always had. She got held back a year for missing so much school when she lived back in New York. Lyssa was to tired to pay attention to her hair so she brushed her hair and threw it in a messy bun. She put on red panties and a black bra, then she quickly threw on a pair of baggy black pants and white wife beater, that you could see her bra through. She walked down stairs and grabbed a black zip up sweat shirt and left the house. When she got to school she saw Paige and walked up to her.  
  
Hey, whats up?   
  
Nothing, hows the stomach?  
  
Better.  
  
The bell rang and everyone went to there class's. Lyssa walked into class but didn't see Sean. She shrugged it off and walked to her seat. She was sitting waiting for class to start when she saw Sean walk in.  
  
Sorry Mr. Simpson. He said as he walked to his seat.  
  
Why are you late? Lyssa asked as she looked at him.  
  
I had something to do.  
  
Okay?  
  
Lyssa can I see you for a second. Mr. Simpson asked as Lyssa got up and walked over to him.  
  
Yea what's up.  
  
Well number one i wanted to congragulate you on the win on monday.  
  
Thanks.  
  
But I want to know if you have an absents notice.  
  
I live by myself who would write it?  
  
Okay then can you atleast tell me why you were absent? he asked.  
  
Yea, I couldn't sit up. she replied with no exspression on her face, and started to walk away.  
  
Wait, What are you talking about? Lyssa turned around and pulled up her shirt to show the bruise. She now had an annoyed look on her face.  
  
Maybe you should go to the nurse. he said as he examined the bruise on the mid right part of her stomach.  
  
Why do you even care. And no I'm not going to the nurse.  
  
Well i care because your a student in my class, my step daughters friend, and a very good basketball player. He said as a smile apppeared on his face as he was talking.  
  
Well I'm fine. She replied as she walked back to her seat rolling her eye's.  
  
What was that all about? Sean asked her.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Okay. They both turned to their computers and started working.  
  
The bell rang about 30 mintutes later and Lyssa rushed out of class. The day seemed to take forever, Lyssa was spacing out during most of the day and even basketball practice. She wasn't really paying attention when the team was going over play's or even during drills. She didn't care though she knew them all. When practice was over and everyone was changing Jimmy came up to her.  
  
You okay? Jimmy asked her with a concerned tone in his voice.  
  
Yea I'm fine, why would anything be wrong? She asked as she finished putting on her sneakers.  
  
I don't know you seem kind of out of it today.  
  
I'm meeting Tracker today for the first time.  
  
Don't worry he's cool.  
  
I'm not good with adults.  
  
Don't think of him as and adult, think of him as your boyfriends older brother.  
  
Yea. I'll try that. Look i gotta go and get ready for tonight.  
  
Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. Tell me how it goes okay.  
  
Yea sure. She said as she walked out of the locker room. She left the building and walked to her house. When she got there she took a quick shower and got dressed. She wore blue jeans and a white tank top, that had graffiti on it that said,   
  
"Sexy Lyssa". It was outlined with black and red and the letters were white. When she was done getting dressed she put her hair half up half down looked in the mirror and left the house. It took Lyssa 10 minuted to walk to Sean's house. When she got there she knocked on the door.  
  
Hey, your here. Sean said smiling as he opened the door.  
  
Yep. Is your brother here? She asked as she walked in the house.  
  
No, he will be here in a little while. He is still at work.  
  
Okay, kool.  
  
They walked over to the couch and sat down.  
  
So, what did you do today? Sean asked her as he turned on the tv.  
  
Practice, home and then here.  
  
You seemed kind of out of it today.  
  
Yea, i was spacing like the whole day.  
  
Why?  
  
I don't know. I do that sometimes.  
  
I'm so bored.  
  
Yea me too.  
  
I know something that can be fun. He said with a smile on his face,  
  
Really? and what would that be? She said as she started to giggle.  
  
This. He leaned in and started to kiss her.   
  
They were kissing when all of a sudden Tracker walked in. He was kissing a girl as he opened the door. When he looked in the house he saw Sean looking at him as he was leaning over Lyssa, he had just pulled out of their kiss. All four on them just stayed silent and looked at eachother awkwardly until Tracker spoke.  
  
Sean can i talked to you for a minute? Tracker asked as he started to walk into another room.  
  
Yea sure. Sean relpied as he followed.  
  
Lyssa just sat there for a second and then she decided to break the silence.  
  
Hi, I'm Lyssa. Lyssa said as she looked at the girl. She was asian, with brown hair and blonde streaks.  
  
I'm Lin. She replied as she sait down next to Lyssa.  
  
You Trackers girlfriend?  
  
Yep.   
  
How long have you been going out?  
  
About a week. What's your boyfriends name again?  
  
Sean.  
  
How long have you to been together?  
  
Um, a little over a month.  
  
Cool. So you know tracker?  
  
Nah, this is my first day meeting him.  
  
Oh, sorry about the whole kissing thing.  
  
Me too. I don't know if you noticed but Sean and i were...  
  
Yea. They both laughed.  
  
Mean while Sean and Tracker were talking.  
  
I thought she wasn't coming over till later.  
  
Nope. I didn't know you were bringing anyone.  
  
I didn't think you would be home.  
  
So what do we do now? I mean both our girls are here and Lyssa is supposed to meet you today anyway.  
  
We should just eat, and chill all for of us. Maybe like a double date. But not.  
  
Okay, good enough for me. He said as they walked back into the other room where Lyssa and Lin were.  
  
Lin, change of plans. Tracker said as he sat down next to Lin.  
  
Okay. Whatever.  
  
You don't mind?  
  
Nah not at all.  
  
Cool. Anyway apparently you two have met. I'm Tracker. He said as he shook Lyssa's hand.  
  
I'm Lyssa.  
  
I know, Sean doesn't shut up about you.  
  
TRACKER! Sean yelled as Lyssa began to laugh.  
  
Ignore him. Hes an idiot. Sean said as he turned to Lyssa.  
  
Okay, anyway. What are we going to do? Lyssa asked.  
  
We thought we would stay in and just chill and talk. Tracker responded.  
  
Yea cool.  
  
So Lyssa, I here you play basketball.  
  
Yep.  
  
Who do you play for?  
  
School.  
  
Really? Sean was on the school team a few years ago. I didn't know they have a girls team.  
  
They don't. She plays for the boy's team. Sean said before Lyssa can answer.  
  
Wow. Impressive.  
  
I think i know a way that we can all get to know eachother better. I don't know if you will like it though. She said as she turned to Tracker.  
  
Why? He replied confused.  
  
I don't know. Your an adult. Adults don't like me.  
  
I'm not that old. He said laughing.  
  
Okay, its no so much a game as it is trivia. Here's how you play. One person asks a question, and everyone including themselves have to answer. You must answer, no excuse's. So if you don't want to answer a certain question, don't ask it. Also you must answe,r and with the truth! Do you guys want to play?  
  
Yea. Sean said.  
  
Yup. added Tracker and Lin.  
  
Okay, Tracker why don't you start.  
  
Okay, umm. What are your favorite colors.  
  
Black, white and dark blue. Sean said as he pointed to the colors of his clothes.  
  
Pink and blue. Lin said.  
  
Red and black. Lyssa said.  
  
And mine are silver and grey. Whos next?  
  
I'll go. Lets get into some fun questions. Said Lin.  
  
Okay? Said Tracker confused.  
  
Are you a virgin?  
  
Nope.  
  
Nah.  
  
No.  
  
And me, no. Lyssa your next, I guess we might as well go in order with asking and answering questions.  
  
Good idea, so answering it will be Tracker, Lin, Sean, and Lyssa. So its my turn? Lyssa said as she pointed to herself.  
  
Yea. Tracker replied.  
  
Okay, how old were you when you lost it?  
  
14.  
  
13.  
  
14.  
  
12.  
  
You lost your virginity at 12? Sean asked surprised.  
  
No singling me out, and since not everyone can answer that question I don't have too. But I said that I did, didn't I. Anyway, Sean you ask now.  
  
Okay, Have you ever cheated on anyone? If you have when was the last time you did it.  
  
I have, and the last time was when i was 20.  
  
I have. The last time was when i was 17.  
  
Me, no I've never cheated on anyone.  
  
Yep. When i was 13, Tracker its your turn again.  
  
The game went on for hours. They ordered pizza and asked so many weird questions they knew more weird things about eachother   
  
then they know about most of theirt friends combined. The night went smoothly, Tracker thought Lyssa was the coolest   
  
girlfriend Sean had ever had, and Lyssa thought Tracker was real cool. Sean ended up walking Lyssa home and he went inside   
  
for a while then left to go back home. 


	17. The call

The Call...  
  
Three months later everything was still going well. Lyssa was over at Seans more. Spinner, and Sean, became really close friends. They probably knew eachother better then their girlfriends knew them when it came to friendship. Spinner, Lyssa and Jimmy became the stars of the basketball team. Lyssa was averaging 23.4 points, 9 assists and 6 rebounds a game. Jimmy was averaging 12.8 points, 11 assists, and 9 rebounds. Spinner was averaging 8.7 points, 6 assists and 13 rebounds a game. They were undefeated and were headed to the first round playoffs. It was the end of the day after practice and Lyssa and Spinner went home to take quick showers and change clothes so they could go meet Sean and Paige at the dot. When Lyssa got home she heard the phone ring, she figured it was Paige and picked up.  
  
Hello? She asked cheerfully.  
  
You sound happy. The voice replied.  
  
Who is this? Lyssa asked surprised it wasn't Paige.  
  
You can't even recognize you own mothers voice. She replied disgusted.  
  
Oh, hi mom. She said sounding disapointed.  
  
I just wanted to call and say hi.   
  
Hi.  
  
Jeremy called here the other day. He Wanted to know if you would be back anytime soon.  
  
He hasn't gotten a new girlfriend yet?  
  
Nope. He's still convinced your coming back. You know, you really don't deserve such a nice boy. She said in a bitchy tone.  
  
Whatever, what you say doesn't even phaze me anymore, because I have a boyrfriend. You can't even get a guy to look at you. She said with and attitude.  
  
Don't you DARE speak to me like that, I am your mother and you will respect me! You know who else called. She sounded pleased.  
  
Who? She replied getting really annoyed that her mom called.  
  
Evan.  
  
WHAT! Why the hell is he calling me?  
  
He said he was sorry and he wanted to get back together with you. Now that is someone who you deserve. A stupid little peace of shit just like you.  
  
You know what. I HATE YOU!! Lyssa slammed the phone down and walked up the stairs. She heard the phone ring again and picked it up.  
  
Haven't you ruined my life enough for today? What do you want now? Just stop calling!  
  
Hun, you okay?  
  
What? Oh sorry Paige, I thought you were my mom.  
  
She called?  
  
Yea, no big deal. Whats up?  
  
Well I wanted to know if you wanted Dylan and me to come pick you up.  
  
Yea sure when?  
  
In like 15 minutes.  
  
Yea, I will just have to get ready fast.  
  
Okay, see you in a few.  
  
Yea later. She hung up and got into the shower.  
  
She showered as fast as she could, and just threw on a pair of jeans and a white whife beater with a black bra. And ran down stairs. She grabbed a black zip up sweatshirt and put it on and walked outside to wait for Paige and Dylan. She sat there and just started to think.  
  
~~~~~Lyssa's POV~~~~~  
  
I don't even know why my mom hates me so much. But most of all why does Evan want to come back to me? Maybe my mom is right, I'm not any better then Evan is. But why would he come back. It makes no sense. Not after what he said to me. What if my mom has sumthing to do with it? I wouldn't put it past her. May-  
  
~~~~~End~~~~~  
  
Lyssa's thoughts were interupted by the honking of a car. She shot her head up to see Dylans car. She walked over and hopped in the back seat but didn't say anything.  
  
Hey. Dylan said as he turned to her.  
  
Hi. She said not even looking at him.  
  
Dylan shrugged his shoulders and turned back around and started to drive. Lyssa just sat there and stared out the window the whole time. All she could think was "Maybe I'm no better than Evan." When they arrived at the dot Lyssa just jumped out of the car still not saying anything.  
  
See if she is okay. Dylan said to Paige as she got out of the car.  
  
I will.  
  
Dylan drove off and Paige walked up to Lyssa.  
  
Why didn't you tell Dylan she called?  
  
Who called? Sean and Spinner asked as they walked up to the girls.  
  
Lyssa just glared at Paige but didn't say anything.  
  
Nobody. Paige replied.  
  
So lets go eat. Spinner said as he pulled Paige to a table. Lyssa and Sean followed.  
  
So what are you going to order? Paige asked Lyssa.  
  
I'm not hungry. Lyssa softly replied.  
  
Alyssa Torney not hungry? Its a miracle. Spinner said laughing.  
  
Lyssa put up a fake smile and acted happy, but went back to being quiet.  
  
Sean noticed but didn't say anything.  
  
About an hour passed and Lyssa was still sitting there zoning out while the three of them talked.  
  
You know what, I'm not feeling to well. I think I'm just going to go. Lyssa said as she stood up.  
  
You want me to come? Sean asked.  
  
No, you stay here. Have fun.  
  
Yea okay, I'll stop by later okay.  
  
Yea.   
  
Lyssa walked out of the dot and walked home. When she got there she didn't want to be in the house. She went up stairs grabbed a blanket and stepped out her bedroom window onto the roof. When she go out there there was a pile a little rocks out there and she sat down next to them. She sat there for about an hour just thinking and throwing rocks.   
  
What the fuck! She heard someone yell and realized she might have hit someone.  
  
Sorry, didn't mean to hit you.  
  
Lyssa?  
  
She recognized the voice and realized it was jimmy.  
  
Hey, sorry about that. What are you doing around here?  
  
Just walking, my parents aren't home as always, so I figured I would take a walk.  
  
You want to come up here? Its nice.  
  
You sure?  
  
Yea, just open the door to my house walk up to my room and go out the window. I have an extra blanket if you want to bring it out.  
  
Okay I'll be right there.  
  
A few minutes later Jimmy was comming out the window with a blanket in his arms.  
  
So why are you out here?  
  
I come up here when I want to be by myself. I used to go to the park where Sean asked me out, but then he knew I was there because of Dylan so I stopped going there when I truly don't want to be found.  
  
Do you mind me asking why you want to be by yourself.  
  
My mom called.  
  
Isn't that a good thing? Don't you miss her?  
  
Lyssa started to laugh as she said, "Only if you knew her I could explain."  
  
Try me.  
  
OKay put it this way. My dad wasn't around, He left when I was only a couple weeks old. He came back when I was eleven to try and be in my life but it doesnt work like that. And my mom, my mom is just phsyco.  
  
She can't be that bad.  
  
She put me into a mental hospital because I woke up late for school. Or tells me I'm a dike because I play basketball. The only fucking reason she sent me here was so she didn't have to take care of me.  
  
Wow.  
  
I know, and those are the nice things.  
  
That sucks.  
  
Yea, so what about you I mean I know that your parents are never around. But are they mean?  
  
No, they just get caught up in work all the time. They think that money can make up for it.  
  
Well your always welcome here, although I'm not home to much .  
  
Thanks.  
  
They sat in silence for a while. About two hours later Jimmy decided it was time for him to leave. Lyssa just stayed up there for a couple more hours, then went to sleep.   
  
For the next few days Lyssa screened her calls, her mom called about eight times but she never picked it up. Lyssa put a smile on her face and went to school and practices and dates and acted like nothing happened. Only Jimmy knew better, because he talked to her that night. But on day Lyssa got into her house. She had mail and opened it. She couldn't believe what it said. 


	18. The Mail

The mail  
  
She saw the mail was from her mom and rolled her eyes, but opened it. and read.  
  
Alyssa,  
  
You aren't taking my calls so I figured I would write. Anway Evan is still calling, Jeremy I told him you didn't deserve him and to stop calling. But I told Evan you would be home soon. And I would call when you came home. Thats right you hung up on me before I could tell you I'm taking you back home. Your exactly the same and this isn't helping, you seem to happy anyway. I think its time for another visit to the hospital. I will call you in a few days to let you know when you are coming home. I don't think you are going to go back to school either. I don't want my daughter to become a lesbian from that sport you play, I think it's called basketball. It already turned you into a stupid peace of shit. You stupid little hoe, I can't wait till you get back with Evan so he can do to you what he did last time.  
  
Enjoy your time there because it won't be for long.  
  
Mom  
  
Lyssa finished reading the letter and felt anger fill through her body. She dropped the letter and hit the wall as hard as she could. her hand was bleeding and swolen but she couldn't feel it. She was to mad. She walked out of the house, she looked like she wanted to kill somebody, she walked around for about a half hour. When she realized if someone saw her they would tell Sean and Paige and they would go look for her. It was to late, Emma already saw her, and her hand. Lyssa didn't notice and just walked back home. She walked up to her room and went out the window. She sat there when she saw Sean, and a tall thin blonde girl run down her street.  
  
Who told him? Emma? what is she doing here? Lyssa asked to herself as she moved further away from the window just in case they saw her.  
  
Lyssa's thoughts were just running through her head. She felt silent tears fall down her face, then said to herself,"The tears aren't going to make this any better, or any easier. Theres no point in crying it won't change the fact that my mom wants to take me bak to N.Y." She quickly wiped her tears and stopped crying.  
  
Meanwhile down stairs Sean went inside the house with Emma. He saw a letter and read it. He couldn'e believe what he was reading.  
  
What? What is it? Emma asked as she tried to look over his shoulder.  
  
Nothing, go to Paige's house get her and Dylan to come back here. As fast as you can. GO!  
  
Okay. Emma ran out the door and to Paige's house.  
  
Sean looked up and saw the dent in the wall. "That explains the bloody hand" He said to himself as he looked around her house.  
  
Emma got to Paige's house 10 minutes later and knocked on the door.  
  
Well if it isn't little miss save the world. What do you want? Paige said with an attitude.  
  
Emma was out of breath but managed to say,"Its Lyssa, she's in trouble."  
  
Where what happpened? Paige said as she started to panick. DYLAN! Get down here! NOW!  
  
Dylan ran downstairs. What? Whats wrong?  
  
Its Lyssa she's in trouble.  
  
Whats wrong?  
  
We have to get back to her house. Emma whined.  
  
We will take the car. Dylan said as he grabbed the keys.  
  
They all hopped into the car and drove to Lyssa's house.  
  
So what happened? Paige asked Emma with worry in her voice?  
  
I saw her, she was walking she had a bloody hand and she looked like she was about to kill someone.  
  
I've only seen her like that once, it was that whole Evan thing.  
  
Dylan said as he looked at paige.  
  
Who's Evan? Emma asked as they got out of the car and ran into the house.  
  
Nobody, Sean whats going on. Have you found her?  
  
No but I found this. He replied as he handed the letter to Dylan.  
  
Dylan read it and said,"Oh no!"  
  
What who is that? Sean asked confused.  
  
Look put this in your pocket, I don't think she wants anyone else to see that.  
  
Sean nodded and put the letter in his pocket.  
  
We should call people. She might have stopped somewhere. Paige said as she picked up the phone. She called Spinner but he didn't know where she was. He was now out looking for her. Then she called Jimmy. Jimmy just hung up and rushed over there.  
  
Any word? Jimmy asked as he walked into the house.  
  
No we've been looking forever.  
  
Then Jimmy remembered what Lyssa had told him about the roof.  
  
I think I know where she is.  
  
Where? Sean asked as his eyes lit up.  
  
Come with me. Jimmy said as he ran upstairs.  
  
Man I already looked up there. He said annoyed.  
  
Not everywhere, just come.  
  
Fine. Sean walked up the stairs after him, they went into Lyssa's room and he saw Jimmy stick his head out the window.  
  
I see her. Jimmy said as he brought his head back inside.  
  
How did you know? Sean asked confused.  
  
Not now, just go out there and talk to her. But don't tell her I told you where to find her. Okay.  
  
Yea whatever, go tell the others we found her. Sean climbed out of the window and onto the roof.  
  
Jimmy ran down stairs and told everyone they found her. Everyone was relieved and decided to let them talk and they would talk to her tomorrow.  
  
Sean walked over and sat next to Lyssa.  
  
Hi.  
  
Go away. She replied not looking at him.  
  
Is the reason you don't liked to be called Alyssa because she calls you that?  
  
What are you talking about? She asked annoyed. He handed her the letter.  
  
That. Why does she treat you like that? And who is Evan?  
  
He's Nobody. My mom is a phsyco bitch who hate's me.  
  
Can I see your hand?  
  
No.  
  
Please.  
  
NO.  
  
Why?   
  
Because I don't feel the pain right now, but if you touch it I will feel it.  
  
Why aren't you crying?  
  
Why would I be?  
  
Well your mom wants to take tou back to N.Y, you hate her. And some guy who apparently is a piece of shit wants to get back with you, and your hand is cut up bloody and swolen.  
  
Yea well tears won't change that fact now will it. So what does crying do? Nothing.  
  
Okay? Whos Evan?  
  
Ex-boyfriend.  
  
I figured that. What did he do?  
  
Ruin my life.  
  
What do you mean?  
  
Look me and my dad never really got along. My dad and I had just gotten back on good terms. See he left when I was only a couple weeks old but came back when I was 11 or 12, He coached a basketball team and he wanted me to spend time with him so I was always around the team. Then I met Evan. He was really nice and I really fell for him, like really fell hard. We started messing for a while and thats all it was, then one day he talked me into having sex with him. I tried to be normal about it, act like we hadn't done anything so none of his teamates would get suspicious. But what I didn't know was although he told me not to tell anyone, he went off amd told all his friends including the guys on the team. But then after we did it like two or three more times he turned into a complete prick, like if I were to lean on him, he would tell me to get off of him that he wasn't a couch and all of that type of stuff. My dad heard people talking about it one day and found out. He threw Evan off the team and used an excuse like he wasn't good enough. After that Evan just cut me off completely and told me that he didn't hate me he just didn't want anything to do with me. My dad stopped talking to me and basically everything has been even worst since then.  
  
Wow. And now he is trying to get back with you?  
  
Seems that way.  
  
So tell him no.  
  
He doesn't take no for an answer.  
  
You know what, you have me.  
  
Yea well that won't help me when I'm back in N.Y.  
  
Do you want to go?  
  
No. I love it here. I have Paige, and Dylan, better friends and basketball. I don't have to deal with my mother and most of all I have you. Silent tears started to come down Lyssa's face. She wiped them away and turned her back to Sean.  
  
I think your stronger if you let me see you cry.  
  
Yea okay.  
  
No seriously. Because it shows your not afraid to show a weakness. That although you have one you can still be on top.  
  
Lyssa turned back and looked at Sean. She hugged him and let the tears fall. She lifted her head and noticed she got his shirt all wet.  
  
Look. She said as she pointed his shirt.  
  
I don't care. He said laughing.  
  
What am I going to do? I can't go back there I just can't.  
  
You don't have to.  
  
Then what am I going to do then?  
  
You can stay with me or Paige and Dylan. We will figure it out.  
  
I don't know.   
  
Lyssa was shivering. She realized she couldn't feel the pain in her hand because it was numb from the cold.  
  
Lets go inside. Sean said as he helped her up. They went inside and Sean cleaned up her hand and wrapped it in bandages. 


End file.
